


Blood Ties and Betrayal: Book Three

by burynr08



Series: Blood Ties and Betrayal: The Story of Cassie Black [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Azkaban, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Community: HPFT, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Severus Snape, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), Ottery St. Catchpole, POV Original Female Character, Post-First War with Voldemort, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape-centric, The Burrow (Harry Potter), The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burynr08/pseuds/burynr08
Summary: Cassie Black, the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, has returned from South America to deal with the aftermath of her showdown with dark witch Sauda Sombria. With Sirius Black on the loose, starting her new post at Hogwarts is anything but simple. A budding friendship with the new DADA professor threatens to derail her relationship with Professor Snape.***Hoping to update next sometime January 2021. New baby has arrived and is taking up my time! :) ***
Relationships: Cassiopeia Black (OC)/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blood Ties and Betrayal: The Story of Cassie Black [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679296
Comments: 123
Kudos: 70





	1. Ottery St. Catchpole

'The Day of Renewed Hope'. For the remainder of June, it was all anyone in the magical community could talk about. Cassie and Severus dared to venture into Diagon Alley once to restock the Potions Master's stores, and she was bombarded with a mix of jubilation and apprehension from both people they knew and strangers. After cutting their trip short, Severus had reminded her that the reactions from their fellow witches and wizards were at least mainly positive. It was a stark contrast from earlier that year, something she knew was influenced by Minister Fudge's unending conquest to associate himself with the nineteen-year-old witch's recent accomplishments.

_The Daily Prophet_ was posting so many articles about what had happened with Sauda Sombria that Cassie vowed not to read it for the rest of the summer holiday. She grew weary of seeing recycled photos of herself next to a moving, leering mugshot of the dark witch. Every time she saw her face, it ensured that Cassie would be enduring a nightmare about killing her yet again. Drinking a dreamless sleep potion before she went to bed was one of the only things that seemed to help, but taking them so often was starting to make her feel numb during the day.

Nonetheless, Cassie was looking forward to their upcoming change of residence. Severus had agreed to sell his childhood home on Spinner's End and move to Ottery St. Catchpole, something she had assumed he wouldn't willingly agree to. She had been pleasantly surprised when he had listed his parents' house the day after they had gone to see their potential new home. Moving day came quickly, and before they knew it, they were packing their belongings to bring to the secluded little cottage.

"Be careful with that!" Severus warned sharply as Fred and George balanced a large trunk of his most precious potions supplies between them, nearly dropping it as they jogged to the front door.

"Don't you worry, Professor!" George said cheerily before they 'accidentally' rammed the edge of the trunk into the doorframe.

"We'd never break your valuable things!" Fred added. Glass vials inside were audibly clinking against one another as he and his twin shifted their grip, and the Potions Master visibly winced.

"I told you two to leave that one until one of the adults could move it with magic," Cassie scolded them as they crossed the threshold, causing more clinking. She hurried after them, knowing that if any of her lover's concoctions mixed because the bottles were shattered, the consequences could be disastrous. "Just set it down!" They listened to her request, although they dropped the trunk from about a foot off the ground. Cassie was gritting her teeth.

"What are you gonna do, professor's assistant?" Fred asked.

"Give us detention?" George finished.

"You bet your asses I will," Cassie replied, opening the trunk to make sure nothing had broken. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that everything was still intact. "Merlin knows you two will give me a valid reason on the first day of term anyway!"

Fred placed a somber hand on Cassie's shoulder before saying, "We wouldn't have it any other way."

She couldn't help but smirk and was about to retort when Charlie's voice cut in. "Quit aggravating her, you two. We're trying to make this move as stress-free as possible, remember? Not make her question why in the world they decided to move closer to this family!"

"One of us is already questioning that," drawled Severus' baritone voice as he came up behind them and charmed the trunk to float into the designated room. Cassie gave him an unamused scowl, making Charlie laugh. The raven-haired professor went into his new ground-floor potions lab to start unpacking.

"It'll be never-ending," Charlie reminded Cassie as they went back outside to bring in more boxes. "You'll be teaching my siblings all term, and then when you come home, they'll be just down the road."

"That was the idea," she told him, smiling as she watched Molly fuss over Ron and Ginny, who nearly dropped a box full of kitchenware. As the closest neighbors were a family of Muggles, they had to be careful about using magic outside the house.

With so many Weasleys to help, the move took only a fraction of the time it would have if it had just been Cassie and Severus. The rest of the afternoon was spent languorously putting belongings away and cooking a large meal of beef stew and dumplings. After dinner had been eaten, wine was served to the adults, and Cassie felt cozy and satisfied as she chatted with her pseudo-family. She listened to Charlie and Severus discuss the beneficial properties of Peruvian Vipertooth venom, and she felt elated when Charlie offered to send the Potions Master some the next time he worked with one of the dangerous, copper-colored dragons. She was distracted from their cordial exchange when Percy started to discuss the new duties he would be performing as Head Boy.

"I just want to reassure you, Cassie, that I will have your back. Especially when it comes to disciplining the students," Percy was saying. "I wouldn't be surprised if many of them don't take to your authority right away, seeing as you've only graduated two years ago."

"So who is going to have more power?" Fred interrupted, "Cassie, slayer of dark witches and newly appointed assistant? Or Percy Ignatius Weasley, Head Boy and leader of swots?"

" _Fred!_ " Molly protested shrilly, likely objecting to his reference to Sombria, as she knew that Cassie was having a hard time since the battle. Cassie gave the matriarch an appreciative smile.

"Mum, we just want to know who to ask permission to go to the loo," George added, "Or who to confess to when we've eaten too many sweets!"

Ron snorted, spraying hot chocolate across the table and onto Ginny and Arthur.

"Boys, that is the exact attitude that will continue to get you into trouble," Percy chided, "Isn't that right, Professor Snape?"

Severus, who looked less than amused with the entire exchange, finished taking a long sip of elf-made wine before speaking. "Certainly, Mr. Weasley."

Fred and George exchanged a look, rolling their eyes at the same time. "And the same goes to you and the other staff, Professor," Percy continued. "If you ever need me to head detentions or supervise students, I am more than qualified."

"What a guy," Ron muttered under his breath, earning a sour look from the new Head Boy.

The night ended with the twins snatching and hiding Percy's badge. Severus was understandably relieved when Arthur announced that the large family would be heading back to the Burrow after a noisy row between the brothers.

"Good to see you, Green Pea," Charlie said quietly before giving her a chaste hug. "Don't be too busy with your new job to write to me."

"You, too," Cassie told him earnestly. She thanked him and the rest of the family for their help, and soon they were out the door, leaving the couple alone in their new home for the first time.

"This house isn't big enough to entertain that entire family," Severus said silkily as Cassie closed the front door.

"Don't worry," she said, reaching out for his hand and leading him to the sitting room, "We'll just keep visiting the Burrow."

"Music to my ears," he murmured sarcastically. She was going to pull him to the couch, but he tugged on her arm, his black eyes flitting toward the staircase.

"Are you ready to go to bed, Sev?" she asked innocently. He rewarded her feigned naivety with a sharp pinch to her backside, making her shriek with laughter.

"That's not what I had in mind," he purred to the giggling witch in his arms, a hint of a smile playing on his features. She stood on her tip-toes, pressing her lips to his for a passionate kiss. It was something she felt they hadn't been able to do nearly enough of in the past year, and she was ready to make up for the lost time.

Breaking the kiss, Cassie started to slowly walk backward to the steps, intending to lead Severus to the second floor to christen their new bedroom. He wouldn't allow enough distance between them to break contact even as they ascended, his lithe fingers digging into her hips possessively. Before they could make it halfway up the stairs, he pulled her to him for another kiss and guided her to sit on the stair underneath her. A fleeting wisecrack chiding his impatience rose to her throat but was quickly forgotten as he kneeled, his mouth placing hot kisses on the side of her neck.

"Oh, Sev," she panted as he placed his hands on her knees and slowly pushed them apart, not wasting any time to settle between them and close the small distance. The heat she could feel even through their clothed groins was making her crazy. Pulling her wand from her jeans pocket, their clothing disappeared with a small wave. The feeling of his erection pressing into her and his mouth on her breast made her whine with need.

He raised his head back to hers, hot breath pulsating near her ear as he breathed. "Precious girl," he uttered, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. That one small, but commanding feature was enough to make her come undone, especially when he was using it intentionally to drive her wild. "Do you realize what you do to me?"

Emotion rose to her throat as she locked eyes with him, thinking that she would never be able to describe the feelings she had for him at that moment. Rather than answer him with a cracking voice, she kissed him hard. Reaching down between them, she grasped his throbbing member in her hand, causing him to grunt at the sudden contact. As she guided him to her wet entrance, they locked eyes again, his onyx gaze searching hers as he pressed into her. He started slowly at first, but his pace quickened as he thrust, his hands gripping the carpeted surface on either side of her to keep his balance.

"You feel so good," she whimpered as he placed kisses along her jaw, "Don't stop, Sev, please!"

"Never," he murmured, and she knew that his reply was meant wholeheartedly. That he would never stop loving her, that he would always be hers.

After, they lay together in a heaving tangle of limbs. The sharp edges of the stairs jabbed into their bodies, and it was a lot more noticeable now that they weren't preoccupied. But they were still not making any headway to the second floor.

"Do you think this house will be nightmare-free?" Cassie asked softly as Severus intertwined his hand with hers. The pacified look on his pale face quickly hardened.

"You should take a sleeping elixir."

"I'm sick of medicating the problem," she replied gently, going to stand up. He did the same, their hands still locked together as he pulled her up. She contemplated gathering their discarded clothing for a few seconds before deciding it could wait until morning. "It's something I need to work through, I suppose."

"There's not a set amount of time for these things to disappear," he pointed out as he followed her down the hall. "It isn't that simple." They stood at the doorway to the bedroom. Cassie looked at the bed apprehensively as if somehow it was the furniture's fault that Alex and Sombria plagued her sleep.

They ended the night with sweet kisses and sentimental whispers, and Cassie nestled into the Head of Slytherin's arms. With her head on his chest, his breathing changed, and she knew the second he had drifted off to sleep. She laid awake for hours, simultaneously wishing to fall asleep and yet dreading it.

When she did doze off, she dreamt of killing Sombria. This time, it was intimately, with the same jagged dagger the dark witch had used to slash Alex's throat. While she lay on the ground bleeding out, Cassie looked to her bloodied hands, studying them carefully. When her eyes went back to the body, it had transformed into Alex, the eyes that had been so warm and inviting in life now cold and unseeing. She woke screaming, and Severus instinctively pulled her tighter to him, shushing her and reminding her where she was. The routine had become all too familiar to them.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, tears falling from her face and onto the older wizard's bare skin. So many times he had already told her not to say that to him, that she had nothing to feel remorse for. Tonight, he couldn't go through the same dialogue. He just held her.

* * *

As cynical as Severus seemed about living near the Weasleys, he was surprisingly complaisant whenever Cassie suggested that they see them. Over the next week, they had meals at the Burrow three times, and Ginny spent the whole day at their house that Wednesday. The young Gryffindor even ventured to ask a few questions of her Potions professor while he hesitantly showed her around his new workshop. His answers were patient and straightforward, and he offered to show her rare ingredients he usually didn't keep at Hogwarts. Cassie rewarded him enthusiastically that night for his composure.

On Saturday, Andromeda and Ted joined Cassie and Severus at the Burrow for lunch and a quiet afternoon of watching the kids on their brooms. The doting parents informed everyone of when they had last heard of Tonks' whereabouts in South America, and it seemed that she and Moody, along with the Brazilian Aurors, were closing in on Sombria's Roubando teacher.

"I'm just ready for that witch to be arrested so she can come home," Ted said, shaking his head. "It's been awful, not hearing from her for weeks at a time."

"We hear from her about as much as we did when she was first training with Alastor," Andromeda pointed out calmly. "It will be over soon, Ted. And then she'll be in this timezone and will be just as busy."

"Still," grumbled Ted, "I'll feel better when she isn't so far away."

A pang of guilt ran through Cassie. Maybe if she had stayed with her cousin, the whole ordeal would have been over sooner. She worried about Tonks almost as much as her aunt and uncle did. It was another concern that was acerbic to her state of mind.

Severus seemed to read the unease on Cassie's face. When Andromeda and Ted were distracted by Ron's spectacular loop to evade a bludger, he grabbed her hand to get her attention. "You've done enough over there, Cassie. It was time for you to come home."

"I know."

"You're not convincing me of that."

Cassie didn't reply.

Later, Ron and Ginny were talking about how they hadn't heard from Harry since the holidays had started. Their concerns about his well-being led to the brilliant idea that Ron should try to give his friend a call. Harry had given Ron the Dursleys' phone number, after all. Since the Weasleys didn't own a telephone, they made their way to Severus and Cassie's home. Cassie, who had seen Ted use a phone successfully many times over the years, didn't think to make sure that Ron knew what he was doing before he dialed.

"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I - WANT - TO - TALK - TO - HARRY - POTTER!"

Cassie winced when she heard unintelligible bellowing answer Ron, and Severus tried to wrestle the phone out of the boy's grip as he yelled back. Ron only gave up when whoever he had been speaking to hung up with a loud slam.

"Ron," Cassie said, shaking her head as she stifled her laughter, "That's not how you properly use a telephone!"

"What are you, the Muggle objects expert?" he retorted, but she could tell by his reddened ears that he felt terrible about what had just happened.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Ginny asked, looking rather concerned.

"Oh yeah..." Ron said forlornly.

Cassie glanced at Severus. "Maybe we should go check on him - "

"No!" Ron nearly yelled. "That'll just make things worse for him."

Ron and Ginny went home, leaving Cassie to stew over the Gryffindor's concerns about Harry. "Sev, maybe we should just pop in."

"His little friend already told you that it was a bad idea," he pointed out swiftly, making his way to the sitting room with Cassie on his heel.

"But if his aunt and uncle are really that awful - "

" _No."_ He flicked his wand to start a flame in the fireplace. "If they are anything like my parents were, you'll only give them a reason to punish him."

Cassie crossed her arms over her chest, sighing wearily. "That's horrible."

"That's the reality of the situation, Cass. They're his guardians."

But Cassie couldn't idly sit by knowing that Harry was probably miserable. Knowing Severus would probably chastise her if he found out, she sent him a letter asking him if he was okay and if he wanted to come and stay with them. She went into town to send it, knowing that if she borrowed an owl from Molly and Arthur it might anger his aunt and uncle further.

Harry's reply came a few days later. It started off polite, informing her that his aunt and uncle were displeased that he'd given someone their phone number. He was blunt in telling her that staying in Professor Snape's home was not going to make his summer any easier.

A welcome distraction came in the form of Arthur's good fortune. He won the _Daily Prophet's_ Grand Prize Galleon Draw, and the red-haired family was soon planning a trip to Egypt to visit Bill. Molly asked Cassie if she wanted to come along, and as fun as it sounded, she couldn't agree to it.

"I just got home," Cassie explained apologetically. "I can't imagine being away for another month. I think I just need to lie low, try to relax at home before the term starts up."

"You don't have to explain to me," Molly said, pulling Cassie into a hug. "Just know that you are always welcome with us, dear."

So Cassie planned on spending most of her days at home with Severus, helping him to brew elixirs or reading next to each other in the spacious, sunlit sitting room. When the Weasleys went to Egypt, she planned to check in on the Burrow every other day to make sure the chickens were doing well and that the gnomes hadn't taken over the garden. The countryside she now lived in had a healing quality to it, and much like being in Cokeworth, she loved that for the most part, she had privacy. Going to wizard populated areas was not something she wanted to do often. Her itinerary was sparse, and she and Severus were looking forward to just being together.

But the promise of serenity was quickly broken. Cassie and Severus had just finished cleaning up after a dinner of Scotch eggs when a knock came at the front door. Severus answered it while grumbling lowly under his breath, and to say Cassie was surprised to see Fudge standing there was quite the understatement.

The Minister of Magic had two Aurors with him and both of them looked panic-stricken. Cassie's stomach flipped over at the sight of their faces.

"Minister," Cassie said apprehensively, her eyes fixed on the portly man's sober face. "What can we do for you?"

"A prisoner has escaped from Azkaban," he started, not in the mood for further formalities. The color drained from Cassie's face as her thoughts immediately went to her mother.

"Who?" Severus demanded. Cassie was grateful for his ability to speak just then, as it seemed like she had temporarily lost hers.

"Sirius Black."

Cassie swallowed the lump in her throat. It wasn't Bellatrix...she could breathe again.

"How?" her aggravated boyfriend continued.

"We don't know. The guards reported him missing only hours ago," Fudge reported. "I know this might sound offensive, Miss Black. Just know that I mean no harm when I ask you this."

She was still looking right at the Minister, but there was a delay before his words registered with her. Hoping her voice wouldn't sound as shaky as she felt, she asked, "What is it?"

"Would you have any idea where he would go, Miss Black? The guards and the Aurors have been searching Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and no headway has been made."

Cassie went from feeling unsure to irritated. "Why would I have any clue as to where he is?"

Fudge gulped as if he had been expecting this reaction from her. "You're his family."

"I've never met the guy," she said evenly, trying to control her temper.

"Okay, then. Okay," Fudge said, pulling his hat off his head in an attempt to seem sincere. "No harm in asking, is there?"

"I suppose not," Cassie replied through gritted teeth. "Anything else?"

"Well...this may be a big ask, Miss Black. But if you'd be willing to join in the search, the Ministry would be most appreciative."

Cassie momentarily met the eyes of the two Aurors, who seemed hopeful at their boss' suggestion. "Searching is not my forte," she told Fudge bluntly. "If you gain any information on his whereabouts, maybe I will assist you then."

"Of course, Miss Black. I will be in touch." He nodded to his Aurors, and they Disapparated with three loud pops.

"Looking forward to it," Cassie muttered to the empty air, then slammed the door shut. She stormed back to the kitchen to find a bottle of wine. Severus joined her, a calculating look on his face as he looked past where she stood. "Deny me my Auror training and then come asking me for help," she was seething as she used her wand to uncork the bottle. Not bothering to find a glass, she drank straight from the source.

"Potter," Severus said pointedly then, and Cassie raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about him?"

"Black. He might go after him."

"How do you know?"

His eyes locked on hers, and the dark look on his face made her set the bottle of wine down so she could concentrate fully on him. "Do you remember when I told you about the prophecy, and how one of the Potters' friends betrayed them to the Dark Lord?" he started.

"It was Sirius Black," she finished for him, remembering that detail now.

"Yes." He patted his robes to make sure his wand was on him. Cassie stood up, understanding her lover's growing sense of urgency. He was walking to the front door, and she double-checked that her wand was on her as she followed him.

"That's common knowledge, isn't it? Surely the Ministry already sent Aurors?" she asked.

"I'm not going to assume they're that competent."

"Good point." They Apparated to Little Whinging without saying another word, appearing in a random alley. Luckily, Cassie had recently written Harry that letter, or she would have no idea what his address was. They found Number 4 Privet Drive, and the house seemed quiet and undisturbed.

"Any sign of Aurors?" Severus asked quietly as they slowly made their way down the sidewalk. Cassie was about to tell him she didn't notice anything when she spotted a disturbance in the air along the driveway. It looked like shimmering water in front of one of the large bushes...or a poorly executed camouflage charm. She caught Severus' eye, nodding to it slightly. The wizard noticed it, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

They continued down the sidewalk, trying not to make it obvious that they knew someone was standing there in wait. Cassie stopped, turning toward Severus so her back was facing their target, pretending like she was going in for a kiss. Just as her lips nearly brushed his, she suddenly squatted down, and binding ropes shot from his wand at the unsuspecting person.

A cry came from unseen lips as the ropes knocked the person to the ground. Cassie was about to cast a revealing charm when hurried footsteps rushed at her and a paralyzing hex was shot from thin air. Severus blocked it, casting another round of ropes that hit their mark. He and Cassie looked around, making sure there were no more invisible attackers, before reversing the concealment spells.

Neither person was Sirius Black. A young witch and an even younger wizard lay bound on the ground, their mouths gagged with rope. Both looked terrified until the wizard seemed to recognize them.

"P-o-esser S-ae!" he tried to yell through his gag. Severus looked to Cassie with a raised eyebrow.

"Former student of yours?" she asked.

"Both of them."

"Are you Aurors?" Cassie asked, and the brunette witch nodded as fervently as she could. With a sigh, Cassie waved her wand, and the magically produced ropes disappeared.

"You're just going to trust that she's telling the truth?" Severus asked silkily.

"What, you think we can't take them if they're lying?" she countered with a smirk.

They were scrambling to their feet. "Well, not Aurors," the witch confessed, "But we work for the Ministry. I'm a clerk in the Auror office, and Harold here is a security officer. My name's Ruby."

"Well, Harold and Ruby," Cassie said, taking a step toward them, and they both took a fearful step back. "What are a clerk and security officer doing in front of Harry Potter's house?"

"We were told to watch him," Harold said, rubbing his arm where a rope had dug in. "In case Black showed up - Sirius Black, I mean," he said sheepishly. Cassie refrained from rolling her eyes. Of course, Ministry workers were going to recognize who she was, with her picture all over the _Prophet._

"All the Aurors are out looking for him," Ruby offered.

"So tell us," Severus drawled, not impressed with the current situation. "What would you have done if Sirius Black had shown up?"

Harold smiled sheepishly as he pulled a large, foreign-looking coin from his pocket. "Press my wand to this. Aurors would know to come."

Just then, the front door of the Dursley house flew open, and a large, purple-faced man stood there. He looked like he was about to explode, and not just from anger. His clothes were so tight on his round body that he reminded Cassie of soft dough oozing from a tin.

"What is this?" he boomed, beady eyes narrowing as he looked around at the four of them. "Loiters, the lot of you! Begone!"

Harold looked tempted to press the coin for back up, but Ruby grasped his wrist to stop him. Cassie pushed past them, walking closer to the enraged Muggle.

"Are you Mr. Dursley?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" he snapped.

"Is Harry inside?"

"I said begone!" he shouted. "Before I call the police!" Now, a horse-faced blonde woman had appeared behind his arm, eyes wide as she tried to get a good look at what was going on.

"You can call whomever you would like," Severus said, standing at Cassie's side now. "All we want is to speak with you, and calling them will only cause us annoyance."

The bony woman's eyes flitted over to the Potions Master's tall frame, and she suddenly looked as if she had seen a ghost. She was muttering under her breath, but all Cassie could make out was, "Strange boy!"

"IS THAT A THREAT?" boomed the man.

Cassie sighed. "Is Harry inside?" she repeated.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Now, Cassie was sure that this was the man that had screamed at Ron on the phone. She swallowed down her desire to hex him into silence.

"Okay, that's enough," Cassie said calmly. With a flick of her hand, the couple was shoved up against the wall of their entryway. There was still barely enough room to pass so they could get inside, with Mr. Dursley's enormous gut protruding sideways.

"Do you want us to come along?" Ruby called from the yard as Cassie and Severus squeezed past the Dursleys.

"No, you just keep an eye out," Severus said with a huff, closing the door behind him and leaving the young witch and wizard outside. Cassie flicked her wrist again, releasing the hold on Harry's aunt and uncle, and they came racing after them as they looked for the Gryffindor.

Cassie entered the kitchen. There was no Harry to be found, but a porky blonde boy sat there, his eyes unglueing from the television set and going wide when he noticed the stranger. He had been too engrossed in the program he had been watching to realize there was a commotion going on.

"Mum?" he said meekly.

"I demand that you leave my house at once!" shouted Mr. Dursley. Cassie ignored the outburst, looking past him to his wife.

"Petunia, is it?" she asked, and the woman gasped. "Where's your nephew?"

"I'm here," came Harry's voice from the staircase. "What are you doing here, Cassie? And Sn- " he stopped himself, the effort clearly straining him. "Professor Snape." At the mention of Severus' surname, Petunia gasped again. Cassie knew she recognized him from their childhood. Why she was acting like they were burglars that were holding them up at gunpoint, she didn't know.

"Potter," Snape said curtly, nodded at him once.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked again.

"Why don't you come down to the kitchen and have a seat," Cassie suggested lightly.

"You do not give commands in _my_ house!" Mr. Dursley spat.

"I didn't catch your first name, Mr. Dursley, I apologize," Cassie said as Harry sat down at the table. The blonde boy had hoisted himself to his feet and gone to stand by his mother, who was attempting to shield his wide frame with her tiny one. "What was it?" At her question, the man's face grew even more purple, spit covering his mustache as he sputtered at her.

"Vernon," Petunia offered faintly. Cassie gave her a nod in thanks.

"Vernon," Cassie said. "Why don't you and your family have a seat. I think it will calm things down a little." She turned to the boy. "And your name?"

The boy whimpered again, clutching at his mother. "Dudley," Harry told her dully.

None of the Dursleys sat, so it was just her, Severus, and Harry at the table while the terrified family watched them in horror. Harry's eyes flitted from the Head of Slytherin to Cassie as he waited for an explanation.

"I suppose there's no reason to beat around the bush," Cassie said, her eyes meeting Severus' as she spoke. She looked at Harry, taking a deep breath. "Harry, a prisoner has escaped from Azkaban prison. We're here because we think he has reason to come after you."

A collective gasp came from the Dursleys. Harry just looked interested.

"Why me?"

"He was one of the Dark Lord's supporters and a mass murderer." Severus offered. Harry nodded at his explanation. "Sirius Black."

"Black?" Harry asked, looking to Cassie. "He's not..."

"Related to me, yes," Cassie said bluntly. Petunia shrieked. "But you don't have to worry. One of us will stay until he's caught."

"One person to ward off a serial killer? I think not!" Vernon protested. "What about my family?"

"Harry _is_ your family," Cassie replied calmly, "And I am more than capable of handling him if he comes around. As is Severus."

"Not acceptable! If that criminal is coming to get him, then he can't stay here!"

"That's asinine," Severus snapped. "He's your nephew - "

"He's a freak just like you people," Petunia interjected, her volume much lower than her husband's, but her words cutting through just as harshly. "And if another one of you is coming to kill him, then my family will not be involved."

Harry looked hopeful all of a sudden, something Cassie was not expecting. Truly, these people must be awful. "I can stay with Ron like I did last summer," he offered.

"The entire Weasley clan is going to Egypt for a month," Severus answered him. Harry's face fell.

"It's settled, then," Cassie said, glaring at Harry's impossible aunt and uncle. "You'll stay with us."

"No!" said Severus and Harry in unison. Cassie's scowl shot from the Dursleys, then to Severus and Harry.

"I won't hear it!" she snapped. "You two will just need to suck it up. It'll just be until Black is caught - "

"Oh no!" Vernon said, his hands slamming on the table. "He's not putting my family in danger! What if that mad man gets out again? He's leaving and he's not coming back!"

"Fine!" Cassie said, standing up, her face inches from the angry purple face. She was quickly losing patience with every person in the room. "Good riddance to you then." She motioned for Harry to stand. "Gather your belongings. No use staying here any longer than you have to."

"But," Petunia suddenly said, sounding alarmed, "If he comes looking for Harry and he's not here, what's to stop him - "

"You could always call the police," Cassie said with feigned sweetness. She stormed from the kitchen and back outside, leaving Severus to help Harry carry out his trunk and owl cage. Harold and Ruby were still outside, looking as confused as ever. "We're taking Harry," she told them. "But stay on this house in case Black comes looking."

"Fudge doesn't have enough people to go around - " Ruby started, but Cassie rounded on her.

"They've got a young boy in there. Isn't that good enough reason? And you'd have people stationed here anyway!"

"Yes, Miss Black," Ruby said simply, her eyes cast down to the ground.

She, Severus, and Harry stood together for a few moments, Severus frowning slightly as he held the handle of the young Gryffindor's trunk. Then, he Disapparated with a loud pop. Cassie grasped Hedwig's cage, her free arm going to rest on Harry's shoulder.

"I could go to Hermione's," Harry suggested, a last desperate effort to not have to share a house with the Potions Master for the remainder of their summer holiday.

"Ron said she's in France," Cassie told him. "Don't worry, I'll make him behave."

Harry looked up at her questioningly. "Really?"

"As long as you behave, too," she told him. With a crack, they Apparated to the little white cottage and away from Privet Drive.


	2. Azkaban

Cassie didn't know what she expected to happen as time trickled on that summer. She never really thought Harry and Severus would just start getting along, even with her daily insistence that they try, but she had hoped that their mutual dislike for each other would lessen. It seemed like it was just getting worse during that first week.

"Show him around your potions lab," Cassie encouraged Severus one morning as she tapped her wand on the coffee pot, which immediately started to fill with steaming caffeinated drink.

"As I told both of you from the first night, Potter is not allowed to step foot in that room," he grumbled in return, cracking an egg a bit too forcefully into a pan. Instead of getting the eggshells out, he banged the pan against the sink to rid it of the mess and threw it back on the stove.

"The first night? More like the first minute he was in this house," she countered. He cracked another egg, his black eyes darting up to shoot her a glare.

"If you're attempting to convince me of something, squabbling with me first thing in the morning is not going to help your cause."

"I was going to try to implore to your reasonable side, but it didn't take long for you to remind me that you don't have one." When his eyes darted to her face again, they were met with a jesting smile. His sneer didn't falter.

"I'm making the boy breakfast, aren't I?" he pointed out irritably.

"Yes, and that's very nice of you," she said, going to wrap her arms around his waist. For a fleeting moment, she felt the tension start to falter as he leaned into her embrace. Footsteps coming down the stairs made him drop his spatula so he could pull her arms off him. Any displays of affection in front of Harry were nonexistent, as if Severus were too proud to let the young Gryffindor see him in such a vulnerable state.

"Morning," Harry said as he entered the kitchen. The apprehensive look on his face was pretty much a guarantee every time Severus was in the same room.

"Good morning, Harry," Cassie greeted him, gesturing for him to sit down at the table. As Harry settled himself, she elbowed the Head of Slytherin in his side. Instead of greeting Harry, he let out an annoyed grunt.

"Any news of Black?" Harry asked. Before Cassie could answer, Severus picked up the _Daily Prophet_ that was on the counter and tossed it to the table. Cassie could see the boy fighting to keep from rolling his eyes as he picked up the paper.

"Just more reassurance that the Ministry is looking for him," Cassie told him, placing a plate of food in front of him before going back to the stove to get her own. "What are your plans for the day, Harry?" Harry shrugged as he chewed his toast. "Severus could use help in the garden gathering fluxweed."

"No thanks," Harry replied quickly. Cassie wasn't surprised that he declined, as any suggestion to do something with the Potions Master had been answered in a similar rushed manner. Severus tutted as he took his seat beside her.

"What?" she challenged, raising an eyebrow at the older wizard.

"You know perfectly well that fluxweed must be harvested under a full moon," he said silkily. "It seems in your attempt to force us to spend time together you have forgotten something I taught you in your second year."

"Fine. When is the full moon? He can help you then," she said.

"I'm perfectly capable of gathering fluxweed without Potter's help," he said coldly. Harry nodded in agreement, and Cassie sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. I don't care what you two do. Avoid each other all summer for all I care," she said, standing up and putting her plate in the sink.

"You say that with so much finality, and yet you will attempt to do the same thing at tomorrow's breakfast," he pointed out.

"I'll nag you nonstop until you try to get along."

"Don't hold your breath," Harry muttered. Severus, instead of acknowledging that he agreed with the young wizard's comment, rounded on him.

"Potter! You will address her with respect while you are in our home," he hissed. Cassie grabbed his forearm, but he yanked it from her hand.

"Severus, that's enough," she said quietly. His glare went from Harry to her, and then he left the room without another word. When they heard the door shut to his workshop, Harry looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Cassie," he started, but she shook her head.

"No need, Harry," she said. "So what would you like to do today?"

"I wouldn't mind going back to the Burrow," he told her, and she gave him a small smile, knowing that visiting the Weasley household even without any of its inhabitants there was comforting for the Gryffindor. It also gave her a warm, nostalgic feeling whenever they went to check on the property, and it was becoming an almost daily occurrence.

As Cassie and Severus would not allow Harry to go outside without supervision, she made him wait in the cottage's entryway while she crossed the potions room's threshold. She told its occupant where they were going, and she was rewarded with a disapproving stare.

"We brought him here to keep him safe from Black, and yet you two keep traipsing down the road where there are no wards or precautions in place." His eyes drifted downward so he could carefully chop the pickled horned slugs in front of him.

"He'll be with me the entire time," she replied evenly. "You know I can keep him safe."

"Black is a madman," he said, potentially for the hundredth time since Potter had come to stay.

"I'm well aware," she said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, careful not to disturb his movements as he worked. "He can't be any worse than what I've dealt with before." She wanted to point out that if he made an effort to get along with the boy that he might be more agreeable to staying put, but she had told him that numerous times already. She didn't feel like starting another argument.

Cassie and Harry made their way down the road to the Burrow, leisurely strolling down the dirt road. Harry had his Nimbus 2000 slung over his shoulder, chatting with Cassie about the upcoming year's Quidditch team and what practices might look like. The day was beautiful, with clear skies and a pleasant breeze blowing through their hair. She wished that Severus had agreed to join them.

After feeding chickens and chasing away a hungry-looking fox, they went to the secluded area where the Weasley children practiced their broom riding skills. Cassie, never one to get excited about flying a broomstick herself, watched Harry as he zoomed around, and charmed a small rock into floating about like a snitch. The young Seeker was so elated about getting the chance to practice that Cassie couldn't bring herself to remind him that they had missed lunch. By the time evening was upon them, Harry came back to the ground stating he was famished. They went back to the small cottage, and Severus was out back tending to his garden that contained numerous potion ingredients. Cassie was able to successfully pull him away from fussing over his stock of Chinese chomping cabbages so the three of them could go into town to buy what they needed for dinner.

Still exhilarated from his practice, Harry was happily talking about different moves he hoped to master over the next month as they walked, Cassie politely responding to what he was saying. She never really cared about the wizard's sport all that much, but after being friends with and then dating Charlie for so long, she knew the right things to say and when.

"I could always get you and Draco together this summer so you can swap tips," Cassie teased as they neared the market.

Harry grimaced. "I'll bet you he practices every day! Good thing I've got the chance to fly this summer, Wood will be happy when he hears."

"Flint won't be," Severus said, referring to Slytherin's Quidditch captain. Cassie almost gasped, as she was surprised that he had contributed to the conversation. Harry, who didn't respond, had a satisfied look on his face, likely picturing Marcus Flint's distress when he realized that the Gryffindor Seeker had gotten a slight advantage over the holiday break.

They found sausages and potatoes at the market. Harry made his way over to the dessert display, examining a jam roly-poly and a scrumptious-looking carrot cake before making his way over to Cassie and Severus. Severus gave Cassie a long, scrutinizing look before sighing.

"Go ahead, Potter," he said, "Pick out whatever you would like."

Harry looked startled, looking to Cassie for reassurance before he spoke. After she gave him a wink, he replied, "Um, thanks, Professor." He went back over to the display, and Cassie playfully nudged Severus while grinning at him. All she got in return was an unwavering scowl.

The walk home was mainly silent, as Harry was likely mulling over the fact that he had shared a somewhat positive interaction with his Potions Master, while Severus was probably regretting letting Cassie see him be nice to the young Gryffindor. Cassie could hardly blame him, as she had every intention of telling him how happy she was about it the next time they had some privacy. He would hate every second.

As they ate dinner, Harry resumed his chatter about Quidditch, and Severus remained silent once again. Just as Cassie was about to cut into the carrot cake that Harry had selected, one of their magical alarms started to sound, and a few seconds later a knock came at the door. Cassie exchanged a concerned glance with Severus before starting to head to the entryway.

"Stay put, Harry," she said, reminding herself that it was unlikely that Sirius Black would knock at the front door if he was coming to attack The Boy Who Lived. Nonetheless, she drew her wand, Severus doing the same as he came up beside her. As soon as she opened the door and saw who it was, part of her wished it had been Sirius Black instead.

"Niece," came Lucius Malfoy's lazy drawl. He looked her up and down, and then warily eyed the ivory wand in her grip. Severus waved his hand, making the chiming of the defensive charms go silent. "Severus. Good evening."

"Uncle," Cassie said, giving the blond wizard a curt nod.

"I see you have the necessary precautions in place."

"Of course," Severus replied, his expression unreadable as he met their visitor's silver eyes.

"Tell me," Lucius said, stepping inside without invitation, and Cassie fought the urge to block his path, "how has your little babysitting stint been going?"

"It's been fine," Cassie told him, not really in the mood to elaborate further. Her wand went back into her pocket, and then she folded her arms across her chest as she watched him look around the little sitting room. His nose was in the air like he was trying to catch a whiff of something unpleasant. "Why are you here, Uncle?"

Lucius was running his gloved finger across a photo of Cassie, Alex, and Romily that was sitting on the fireplace mantle when she asked him this. Either he was too distracted to hear her question, or he was choosing to ignore her. "A slight improvement from that brick building you lived in, Severus. I never cared to visit that place. Far too quaint and far too many Muggles nearby." As Cassie's blood began to boil, the blond wizard turned to the Potions Master, a smug smile on his lips. "Although, I daresay the magical neighbors you have to put up with here are worse than being in an all-Muggle village. How did she convince you to move here?"

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Lucius?" Severus asked silkily, echoing Cassie's earlier inquiry. Lucius smirked at the Head of Slytherin, likely assuming that his younger counterpart was not answering him as not to aggravate Cassie.

"I am here on the Minister's behalf," he answered, "As he and his officials have been looking for Black nonstop, he simply could not spare the time to come here himself."

Cassie groaned in annoyance, shaking her head as she left the room and made her way to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. Harry was still seated at the table, and he must have heard every word because he was looking about as irritated as she felt. "Where are your manners, girl?" her uncle called after her. "You have not yet asked me to take a seat in your _humble_ little sitting room, and you storm out while your guest is speaking!"

She slammed the now empty bottle of wine on the counter, drinking the red liquid a little too quickly as she returned to where the older wizards were. After she had downed nearly half the glass, she said, "You are not a guest, you are an intruder!"

"Your behavior doesn't reflect the way your aunt and I raised you," Lucius hissed, his lip curling as he looked at her. "You've lived too long in that jungle like a barbarian."

"Now, Lucius," Severus interjected, his tone sounding as if he were almost bored, "We both know she was this spirited long before she went to South America." He gestured to the recliner, offering Lucius a seat to appease him, and sat down on the couch himself. Cassie stayed standing, clenching her fingers as she stopped herself from whipping out her wand and demanding that the Malfoy patriarch leave.

"How you put up with her behavior, I will never know," Lucius drawled. Cassie finished the last of her wine and put the glass on the mantle. Severus threw her a perturbed look, although the change on his features was so subtle that she wondered if she had imagined them. With a wave of his wand, two more crystal goblets and another bottle of wine floated into the room. He poured a glass and then offered it to Lucius.

"I have always been able to adapt to my surroundings," Severus replied indifferently, his meaning capricious, but seeming to satisfy Lucius nonetheless. He sipped his wine with an amused look in his eyes as if he understood Severus' statement as demeaning towards her.

"Tell me," the blond wizard continued, apparently looking to aggravate her further, "How has the boy been behaving? From what Draco tells me, he must be quite the inconvenience."

"I've always found Potter to be contemptible," said Severus. "Naturally, being in the same household has only proved how much of a nuisance he is." Just as he finished declaring this, his onyx eyes flitted toward the kitchen, and Cassie turned to see Harry standing there. It didn't matter if he was in the room or not; the cottage was small enough that he would have heard every word even if he had stayed at the dining room table. He was glaring at the two Slytherin wizards, and Cassie couldn't blame him for any anger he was feeling.

"Harry," Cassie said quietly, "Could you go upstairs to your room, please?"

"I want to know what's going on," he said defiantly.

"You are not entitled to that information," Severus said coldly.

"What does it matter? I'm going to tell him anyway," Cassie snapped at him. Even though she knew he was putting up a facade for Lucius' benefit, his words were getting to her. And knowing that Harry couldn't know about Severus' need to keep the Malfoys on his good side was making it worse.

She had a sudden idea, although she didn't know if it would work, as she had never tried it before. _"I will tell you what's going on no matter what,"_ she hissed, successfully speaking Parseltongue as she looked at Harry. _"I just don't want you subjected to their comments any further."_

The sudden change in language caught the entire room off guard. Lucius looked appalled, while Severus was looking at her like she was crazy. Harry, who looked pleased but unsure, was likely wondering if he could reply in the same manner. Without another word, he crossed the room to the stairs and started to ascend.

Lucius still looked flabbergasted even as they heard the guest room door close, and Cassie used the silence to her advantage. "Why are you here? And if you don't answer me, I will force you to leave."

The reminder that she was a Parselmouth and indeed her father's daughter seemed to weaken her uncle's confidence, as he started to speak right after he closed his gaping mouth. "Fudge is requesting your assistance tomorrow. He wants to inspect Azkaban, and as most of his Aurors are out trying to apprehend Black, he hopes that you will agree to accompany him."

"What for?" Cassie countered. "I don't know how to inspect a prison."

"Not to inspect it," Lucius replied, taking a few gulps of wine. "He wants you there to protect him."

"From what? Heavily guarded prisoners?"

"As they still don't know how Black escaped, he is unsure that the prisoners will be as...harmless, as they would hope."

"The dementors can't handle it?" Severus asked quietly.

"Most of them are out looking for Black, like the Aurors."

Cassie's mind was racing a mile a minute. If this was truly what Fudge was asking of her and there was no ulterior motive, then the logic was sound. But she had little desire to enter an isolated prison containing her father's followers. She couldn't even begin to imagine the state they were in after all these years with the dementors, even if they deserved to be there. She just didn't need more fuel for her nightmares.

"I'm already protecting someone important," she pointed out, referring to Harry. "Does Fudge not realize that?"

"He is confident that Severus can handle the situation for the few hours you will be gone," Lucius said. "Do you not agree?"

She glanced at Severus, his expression still nearly undetectable, something that was common when Lucius was in the room. "Do I have to give you an answer now, Uncle?" she asked.

"If you are agreeable to his proposal, Fudge requests that you arrive at the Ministry at seven tomorrow morning," Lucius told her, his poise seeming to come back to him. He stood then, straightening out his tailored robes as he looked down his nose at her. "I trust you don't need any directions on how to get there."

"Of course I don't," she snapped. "You of all people know I spent more than enough time there in the last few years."

Her uncle went to the front door, his gloved hand on the handle. Instead of leaving right away, he turned to Cassie one more time. "I trust it has been pleasant, being on the Minister's good side as of late. I wonder how many times you can deny him before that changes?"

Before either Severus or Cassie could respond, he was out the door. Cassie glared at it as if daring the deplorable wizard from coming back through. Severus waved his hand, setting the wards back in place in case another unwanted visitor decided to stop by that night.

* * *

"How did you sleep?" Severus asked her early the next morning. He had woken up when she started to move about the room to find her robes.

"I didn't, at least not for more than a few hours," she said, pulling on a black set that had been discarded on the floor. No use in trying to look nice for Azkaban's population of criminals, she figured.

Severus sighed as he got out of bed. "You need your strength for the upcoming day."

"It's too late for that."

Ignoring her, he crossed the room to a small cabinet that contained some of his more common elixirs. By the time she had pulled her hair into a loose knot, he had retrieved a small vial of green potion. "Invigoration Draught," he said, uncorking it and handing it to her. "Drink."

She obeyed him, drinking it down in one swig and handing the bottle back to him. "Thanks, darling." His lip curled slightly at the sentiment, the usual reaction to her calling him that. "What? I didn't say it loud enough for Harry to hear."

"Perhaps you should say it in Parseltongue," he bantered, and she smirked.

"It might come in handy, you know," she said, heading out the door and into the hallway.

"Yes, a secret language you share with a teenage boy will no doubt prove useful," he said icily.

"Yeah, so we can talk about _you_ right under your nose."

By the time they entered the kitchen, Severus was thoroughly annoyed. Nonetheless, he moved about the room to start the coffee and she started on making toast. When they finished their breakfast, it was nearly time for Cassie to head to the Ministry.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I really want to do this?" she asked her lover quietly. "If I'm sure I'm making the right decision?"

He looked at her over his coffee mug, his eyes calculating as they bore into her. "Did we not discuss it enough last night? I thought you had made up your mind."

"I kind of want to change it."

"It is your decision, my dear," he said. "But we both know that helping Fudge now and again will make your life easier."

She huffed. "Yes, and Lucius will likely stay out of my hair as long as I continue to make him look good." She shook her head, still a bit disbelieving that she had agreed to do something her wicked uncle had asked of her. "Can you imagine how pleased he'll feel this morning when he realizes that _he_ got me to do something for Fudge? All I'll be doing is helping him stay in favor."

"At least he won't be accompanying you," Severus pointed out, his large hands going to her shoulders and starting to rub them gently. "He is too cowardly to step foot on Azkaban of his own accord."

"It might do him some good if he did," Cassie muttered.

She gave Severus a long hug and a kiss and reminded him to get along with Harry while she was away. He didn't say much in response, but she knew that he was thinking of what Harry overhead last night when Lucius had been there. Any progress that the professor and student had made in regards to a cordial relationship had probably been ruined with just a few words.

She Apparated to London and made her way to the guest entrance that she had come to dread seeing in recent years. As she walked, she told herself she couldn't dwell on Severus and Harry's situation, that she had more important things to worry about right then. But what was coming wasn't something she wanted to think about, either.

After descending into the Ministry's atrium, she made her way to the security desk to have her wand examined, and Eric the security wizard raised his eyebrow at her as he held it in his hands.

"Don't remember you having a white one," he muttered.

"Mine was destroyed," Cassie said irritably. She took a cleansing breath, reminded herself that today she would not be making her way to the courtrooms, that the threat of being restrained by chains to a chair was not on the agenda. Today, she was here of her own accord, and she was wondering why she had agreed to it.

Eric gave her directions to the Auror department, and she put up with the typical stares from workers bustling by. When she entered the office that held the Aurors, she wasn't surprised to see that the walls were full of pictures of Sirius Black. The witches and wizards that were there standing in front of them were quietly muttering to one another.

Cassie was about to try to get someone's attention when a cry startled her. She turned just as Juniper Ringwald rushed to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Cassie!" she said, "So surprised to see you here!"

"Hi, June," Cassie said, smiling at her old Hogwarts classmate as they pulled apart. "Working hard?"

"Yes, it's been nutters lately," Juniper said, "But I don't think I have to explain why. What are you doing here?"

"Accompanying Fudge today," Cassie said dully.

"Fudge?" Juniper asked, sounding even more surprised now. "To Azkaban?"

"Yeah, but I'll gladly look through your paperwork if you'd like to take my place," Cassie suggested lightly. Juniper shuddered.

"Haven't had to step foot in the place yet, and I'll die happy if I never have to."

Cassie tried to force a smile on her face. "What's Al been up to? Is he here today?"

"He's out guarding Hogsmeade with some of the more experienced Aurors," the Ravenclaw said. "Sounds like it's been mind-numbing work, as they haven't found any leads on Black's whereabouts."

"That's what I keep hearing," Cassie said quietly.

They were interrupted by an older wizard, one that Cassie had seen numerous times over the years but hadn't interacted with much. He had a kind face, his dark eyes twinkling as he offered his hand to her. "Cassiopeia Black?"

"That's right."

"I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt. You and I will be going with Fudge to the wizard's prison this morning."

Juniper caught Cassie's eye, mouthing 'Good luck!' before making her way back to her desk. Cassie looked to Kingsley in surprise. "Will it only be the two of us guarding Fudge?"

"Yes. He was going to bring five of us, but once he got word of your arrival this morning he decided not to spare the manpower. Our office has been very busy."

"He has a lot of faith in my abilities," Cassie said as the Auror led them out of the office.

"As he should." As they made their way to Fudge's office, Kingsley filled her in on what was going to happen that day. He and Cassie were there only to defend Fudge if the need arose, and a witch and wizard that specialized in knowing the ins and outs of Azkaban's layout and defenses would be doing the actual investigation.

"Ah, Miss Black!" Fudge greeted her when they entered his office. She had never been inside it before, and the grandeur room was something she expected out of the pompous man. The large desk held many golden knickknacks and artifacts, and a large painting of himself was hung behind it. "I am very pleased that you were able to make it today. Although, I shouldn't have doubted Lucius when he told me that he would convince you."

"He certainly has his charms," Cassie said, but the Minister didn't seem to pick up on her sarcasm. Kingsley's lip curled in a subdued smirk as he looked at her.

"Yes, good man, Lucius Malfoy. I can always count on him."

The three of them stepped into the oversized fireplace, using the Floo Network to meet up with the investigators in another area of the building. The wizard was short and thin, a bushy mustache nearly overtaking his face and thick glasses making his eyes seem three sizes too big. The witch, who seemed to be near retirement age, examined Cassie with a shrewd look, looking unimpressed by her presence.

"This is who you bring, Cornelius? A teen girl? Has she even graduated from Hogwarts?"

"This is Cassiopeia Black, Elspeth. She is more than capable," Fudge told the elderly woman.

"The Dark Lord's daughter," she said, suddenly sounding much more interested. "Not my first choice, but a riveting one!"

They were to be taking a Portkey to the secluded island in the North Sea. As Kingsley readied the enchanted letter opener, he glanced at Cassie. "Have you been around dementors before?"

"No."

"Can you cast a Patronus, in the case that we would need to?"

"Yes."

"Good. I hope you have a supply of chocolate waiting for you at home."

"I don't, but I would be surprised if my boyfriend doesn't go out and get some while I'm gone today," Cassie said, feeling a bit better as she thought of Severus. No matter how bad today was going to be, at least she could count on the fact that she would be able to go home to him.

The five of them touched the Portkey together, and in the next second, Cassie was standing on jagged rock, saltwater spraying all over her as violent waves hit the edges of the island. The wind roared around them, and Kingsley ushered them inside the tall stone building for fear that one of them be swept away in the North Sea waters.

The fortress, while offering shelter from the oncoming storm, offered no comfort once they were inside. Cassie didn't have to see a dementor to know they were near. She instantly felt cold, and with every step they took further along the stone corridor, any bit of joy that had been in her was sucked out. She had read about the creature's powers, had learned about them over the years, and knew logically what to expect. But within minutes she was wondering how any person could stay sane longer than a day while in their presence.

"Keep your wits about you," Kingsley murmured, and Cassie wasn't sure if he was speaking to her or if he was saying it to himself. "It's only temporary."

Fudge ordered them to stay next to him, so they did as the witch and wizard began to examine every inch of the prison. Cassie trembled when she heard agonized wailing somewhere further away, perhaps on the next story.

They stayed on the first floor for what seemed like hours, as every cell was looked over whether it held a prisoner or not. Cassie glimpsed witches and wizards with gaunt faces, disheveled hair, and eyes that seemed like they were unseeing. Most of them were silent, huddled in the corner of their cells, or lying on their sides on the grimy floor. A few of them watched them with some interest, but any curiosity was quickly squashed when two dementors came floating down the hall to complete their rounds. Cassie and Kingsley pressed themselves against the stone wall to allow them to pass, and she thought they were in the clear until one large creature stopped, its hooded head turned to her. In seconds, she felt nothing but despair, and she tried with every ounce of control she still had left to think of something happy, that she would be with Severus soon. But that thought was sucked out of her almost as soon as it had formed.

"Keep on with your rounds," Fudge said to the dementor, although his voice was now shaking, "everything is under control here." The cloaked figure obeyed the Minister and kept moving down the hall. Cassie, who hadn't realized she had been holding her breath, sucked in the cold air and coughed.

"How do you make yourself come here?" she asked weakly.

"Believe it or not," Fudge said, reaching into his pinstripe robes and pulling out a bar of chocolate, "You eventually get used to it." He offered their small group a square of chocolate each, and they began to make their way to the second floor.

Of the prisoners that Cassie had seen, she had yet to recognize any of them. To say she was surprised when she locked eyes with the wizard in the next cell was an understatement. She remembered him having neatly kept black hair peppered with grey, chiseled cheekbones, and warm eyes. His hair now fully grey and nearly down to his elbows, his face so sunken in that he resembled a skeleton. His eyes grew wild, especially as something within him seemed to recognize Cassie.

"Cassiopeia," he croaked, lurching forward and clinging to the bars of his cell.

"Professor Depecor," Cassie uttered in surprise.

"Back now, Floyd," Kingsley warned the man, but he hadn't seemed to hear the Auror. "The girl is here on official Ministry business."

"You have grown," Cassie's second-year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher said, his eyes so wide that they seemed like they would pop from the skull. "You have changed your mind? You have come for me, for us?"

"I - " Cassie started, stepping away from the cell. She wanted to walk further down the hall and out of the wizard's sight, but she couldn't bring herself to. "No, Professor, I haven't."

A large smile spread on Depecor's face despite her words, revealing rotting, yellow teeth. "The Heir is here. She has come to free us!" he said, his hoarse voice growing louder. Fudge had heard the man now and ushered to Cassie to follow him further down the corridor. But the prisoner only grew more manic. "The Heir! The daughter of the Dark One has come for us! We will be free! She is the savior of us all!"

Kingsley was muttering something in her ear as Fudge summoned dementors. As the cloaked creatures flooded the hall, she felt herself shudder uncontrollably, unable to focus in on any thought except that she was desperate to get out of there. The dementors all went to Depecor's cell as he shrieked, "SAVE US CASSIOPEIA! PLEASE!"

She stumbled past the next two cells as more prisoners began to yell, all saying something about The Heir freeing them and begging her for help. She didn't realize that Kingsley was rushing after her. It was too late when she stopped in front of a cell that contained a bedraggled witch with thick, dark hair and porcelain skin. Cassie froze in place.

"Cassie?" Bellatrix whispered, taking a slow step toward her. "My sweet girl..." she wrapped one skeletal hand around a bar, the other stretched out into the hall to Cassie. "Let me see you." Cassie shook her head, taking a step back and bumping into solid wall. "Is it true, you've come to save Mummy, my love?"

"No," Cassie said, her voice barely audible. "No, Mother, I can't - "

She startled when Kingsley wrapped a large, warm hand around her wrist. Tears began to fall as she met his gaze. "Keep your eyes on me," he said in a commanding voice, and she obeyed, refusing to look at anything but the kind Auror as he pulled her away from Bellatrix and to the next set of stairs. When they were safely on the third floor, Cassie could still hear the shouts of desolate criminals. They were gradually being silenced by the dementors.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Kingsley.

"No one was expecting the prisoners to act that way, least of all you," Kingsley said. "Can you continue?"

Cassie sniffled, hastily wiping tears away from her face as she nodded. "I've dealt with worse."

"This is unlike any place on earth."

"I can see that," she said. She heard one more shriek of, 'The Heir!' before the voice started to scream in terror. Cassie took a deep breath, and using the Occlumency skills that Severus had taught her over the years, forced the agonized emotions from her mind.

After endless hours of searching the rest of Azkaban, the final cell that the Ministry workers wanted to look at was Sirius Black's. They declared that his method of escape was still a mystery, and by the time they went back outside to the island, dark clouds were pouring rain on them. Cassie was more than ready to take the Portkey back to London, and she barely listened as Fudge sang his praises.

"I should have warned you of where Madam Lestrange's cell was located. For that I apologize," Fudge was saying. Cassie nodded, and the Minister went back to his office.

"Would you like me to escort you back home?" Kingsley offered when they were alone.

"No," she said meekly. "I'll be fine."

It was nearly dark when she opened the front door of the little cottage she called home. Alarms and chimes sounded through the house, and she silenced them with an irritable wave. She entered the kitchen to see Harry and Severus sitting and eating dinner, but they seemed to be in some sort of argument, glaring at each other and barely noticing her as she came into the room.

"Couldn't figure out how to get along while I was away?" she said quietly, and both wizards turned to look at her. She must have looked atrocious because Severus stood up so quickly that his chair nearly fell over, and Harry dropped his fork.

"Cassie," Severus hissed, not caring that Harry was witnessing the exchange. He cupped her chin in his hand and tried to get a better look at her. "What happened to you?"

"Azkaban," she whispered.

"You're as pale as a ghost," Severus declared. "And your eyes - " he turned back to speak to Harry. "Potter, there's chocolate in the top cupboard above the sink!"

Harry didn't waste any time listening to his Potions Master and went to retrieve the candy. Severus had wrapped his arm around Cassie's waist and was leading her to the stairs. "Sev, where are you taking me?"

"You need a warm bath and some rest," he said angrily.

"Are you mad at me?" she said weakly.

"Of course not," he spat, "I'm appalled at your condition!"

"Is that your way of telling me I look like shit?"

"Yes."

As she soaked in the bath, Cassie tried to revel in the fact that Harry and Severus had worked together to take care of her, even if it had only been for a few minutes. But all she could think about was her old professor with his wild eyes, and the pleas of her imprisoned mother.


	3. Broomsticks and Birthdays

_ 1986 _

_The summer before Cassie's second year, Snape dealt with constant complaints from Lucius and Narcissa. The girl had been requesting to spend as much time as she could with the Weasley family over the holiday, much to her aunt and uncle's dismay. For the first few weeks that they denied her this simple request, the soon-to-be Slytherin second year became much harder to deal with. She and Lucius fought constantly, and her relationship with Narcissa was swiftly becoming irreparable. Narcissa accused Cassie of bringing shame to their family for associating with blood traitors. Cassie, in turn, called her atrocious and even told her she was scum. Snape had not seen the blonde witch in distress to that level in many years, not since Bellatrix being sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban._

_Nonetheless, Lucius and Narcissa eventually gave in, allowing Cassie to visit for an afternoon at a time. When the Malfoys learned that Nymphadora Tonks had also been seeing her at the Burrow, a new round of altercations began. Narcissa pleaded with Snape to do something, to help Cassie see the error of her ways._

_"She respects you, Severus," Narcissa said through tears. "If she spends time with my treacherous sister and her Mudblood husband, I will never forgive her!" She wretched, as if the very thought of her niece spending time with Andromeda and Ted was that repugnant._

_"The girl listens to me sporadically," Snape responded. "Our interactions are cordial. That does not mean she can be persuaded away from the Weasleys' influence with a few words."_

_"But can't you try?" Narcissa sniffed._

_"She will know that I am speaking on your behalf. All it will do is ensure that she will never heed my advice in the future."_

_"Dumbledore must be delighted," Lucius sneered. "No doubt he put that entire family up to this. Perhaps he offered them a few sickles for their trouble."_

_Despite the riff that had been created with her aunt and uncle, Cassie seemed happy. With their bond reinforced over the holiday, she, Tonks, and Charlie were nearly inseparable when the term started. For the first few weeks, it seemed as if the school year at Hogwarts could be blissfully uneventful. The new DADA professor, Floyd Depecor, had the potential to be competent in the position. He had reportedly spent the last two years in the mountains of Montenegro helping the leaders of the magical villages hunt down a mysterious creature that chose native bears and wolves as its prey. The middle-aged wizard had enticing stories to share and a relaxed way of piquing everyone's interest when he told them. The students seemed to like him, and most of the staff trusted him. Snape, however, could never be swayed so easily._

_It was at the beginning of October when Snape felt the first twinge of unease regarding his new colleague. Cassie had not been to his classroom outside of lessons for ten days, and he was partially correct in thinking that it was due to spending so much time with Weasley and Tonks. It was a Saturday evening after dinner when she came in unannounced, dumping textbooks on a desk in the front row and sitting._

_"Sorry I haven't been to see you in a while," she said as she took out a roll of parchment and quill._

_He didn't look up from the papers he was grading even after she spoke. "I can survive without your perpetual presence."_

_"I can see that," the second-year huffed. She began paging through her Charms book, and an easy silence settled between them, both of them continuing with their work for a few minutes._

_"What roguish adventures have your little friends tried to get you to partake in?" Snape asked as he scribbled notes on a fifth-year essay and moved it to a pile of finished papers. He could see the corners of Cassie's mouth slightly upturned as she tried to hide her smirk._

_"You know I rarely take part in whatever Dora dreams up," she responded. He gave her a chastising look, and her smile broke free. He shook his head and started in on the next student's essay. "Besides, I've barely had time to be with Charlie and Dora for the last few days."_

_"Indeed? And what has been taking up all of your time if you haven't been here or with them?"_

_"Professor Depecor has been giving me extra lessons."_

_His attention was swiftly torn away from the Ravenclaw's precise summary of a Befuddlement Draught. "You don't need extra lessons."_

_"Really? Didn't you threaten me in front of everyone with remedial Potions two days ago?" she quipped, an impish twinkle in her eyes. Snape was not in a jesting mood._

_"You know what I mean," he snapped. "When it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts, what can the man possibly teach you?"_

_The young Slytherin seemed to sense the alarm in his demeanor now. All hint of humor had left her features as she looked at him. "He said that I was too advanced to be in a second-year class. He wanted to show me more complex magic."_

_"And what magic would that be, Miss Black?"_

_"Severus, don't be angry - " she started._

_"Answer the question!"_

_Cassie visibly winced at his harsh tone. "So far, just hexes. Most of them I already know, although he taught me a Limb-Cleaving Hex that I've never been shown before."_

_Snape stood now, leaning forward on his desk as he sneered at her. "You didn't question why a professor who is tasked with teaching defense against this sort of magic would instead teach it to you?"_

_"He said I can defend myself better if I understand how the magic is cast first."_

_"Stupid girl," Snape growled lowly._

_"I'm not!" Cassie protested. "It makes sense! Why are you so mad, Severus?"_

_He wanted to continue to yell, to insult her lack of judgment. The way she was glaring at him was with such an air of defiance, and yet the naivety shining through reminded him that she was only a child, even though the adults around her rarely treated her like one. He couldn't bring himself to keep berating her. He sat back at his desk. "Miss Black, I fear that he is grooming you for something sinister."_

_She looked taken aback. "Like what?"_

_"His motives have yet to be revealed. You cannot see him outside of your scheduled lessons any longer."_

_"But - "_

_"Do not argue!"_

_"He's my professor, too!" she said hotly._

_"I am your Head of House."_

_"That doesn't mean I have to run everything I do by you!"_

_White-hot anger surged through him, the preteen's insubordinate attitude causing him almost lose control again, and in only a few short minutes. He managed to keep his voice low and even. "Must I remind you, Miss Black, that I only have your best interest in mind? That your safety is my main concern?"_

_Cassie blinked. His questions seemed to pop the balloon of indifference that had been inflating, and she sighed. "I'm sorry, Severus." A sheepish grin formed on her face, and then she added, "Professor Snape."_

_He waited until the next day to confront Depecor, although he could only restrain himself from saying something until after breakfast. As the DADA professor rose from his seat, Snape caught his attention. "A word, Depecor."_

_The older wizard appeared to be unprepared at this sudden request, but he recovered with a forced smile. "Your office or mine, Severus?"_

_They made their way to the DADA classroom. As soon as the door was closed, Snape started in. "You will no longer be offering extra lessons to Miss Black."_

_Depecor slowly walked around his desk, a contemplative look hiding his true reaction. "Whatever reason why?"_

_"The magic you are attempting to expose her to is inappropriate."_

_"She is very advanced for her age - "_

_"A fact I am well aware of, as I have known her since she was a small child," Snape said icily. "No student at Hogwarts should be taught dark spells, Depecor. I hardly think that needs to be explained to you."_

_"Knowing how the spell is performed gives you the most advantage when blocking it - "_

_"Yes, she explained your reasoning to me already," he replied coolly. "I am not an impressionable child, Depecor. Your attempts to persuade me will not be successful."_

_That obvious, forced smile spread on the wizard's lips again. Snape could sense that he was incredibly nervous. "I think you misunderstand my intentions. I only want to teach her at the level of her abilities and keep her interested in the subject."_

_"You have an entire school full of incompetent students that would benefit from extra attention," he said. "Focus on them. If you approach Miss Black again, you will answer to me."_

_Something baleful glimmered in Depecor's eyes. Snape wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not. "You are very protective of her. She is lucky to have someone like that in her life."_ _Snape didn't respond as he swept from the room, slamming the door shut with a casual flick of his wand._

* * *

1993

"What would you like to do today, Harry?" It was a question Cassie had asked almost every morning since the Boy Who Lived had come to stay with her and Severus. Today, she had to force a sense of consideration into her voice, because she really didn't care what he wanted to do. What she truly wanted was to be holed up in her bedroom alone.

Harry shrugged as he stabbed a sausage with his fork. "I have homework to do still, maybe I should work on that for a bit."

"Perhaps you should," Severus said under his breath, turning the page of the _Daily Prophet_ that was in his hands. Harry shot him a glare.

"Okay," Cassie said, looking between the two wizards as she fought the urge to scold both of them yet again. "How about after you finish your homework?"

The young Gryffindor looked hesitant before he responded to her. "Can we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Absolutely not!" Severus barked. Cassie could tell Harry was fighting the instinct to glare at his professor again.

"Severus," Cassie started slowly. She knew questioning his rapid-fire decision would start a fight, and it was something she didn't particularly like to do in front of their young guest. "We'll be with him. He'll be perfectly safe."

"It's not like we'll be blending into the crowd," he snapped back at her, "Merlin knows that between the two of you, everyone will be gawking."

"I can handle it for a day - " she started to say.

"It is not a matter of you being too delicate," said Severus, "If Black is looking for Harry, he would be alerted to his position immediately."

Harry stood now, likely intending to head upstairs to his room to give them privacy. "Harry, you can stay," Cassie reassured him.

"Let him go," Severus spat. "Perhaps then we won't be bombarded by his ridiculous requests." Cassie stared at him silently for a few seconds before she also stood up from the table.

"Harry," she said to the boy, who had almost left the kitchen, "Forget homework for the day. We're going to London." Severus opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off before he had the chance. "I'm not asking your permission! Stay here or come with, I don't care." The raven-haired wizard tried to reiterate his logic, that it would be unwise to go, and Cassie ignored him. He finally gave up trying to convince her once the three of them were in the Leaky Cauldron.

One thing she could never rightfully say was that Severus had been wrong. As soon as they began to make their way through the pub, most of its patrons were staring, and some of them were even coming up to them to shake Harry's hand. Severus was livid by the time he was using his wand to tap on the bricks behind the building.

"Relax, Sev," Cassie said as Harry walked a few yards in front of them and was deciding where to visit first. "We can't keep him cooped up all summer, it's not good for him."

"He won't perish from boredom," he said through gritted teeth. "If Black is here - "

"Then we'll handle him," she said firmly. "You really think he's worse than what you and I have already dealt with together?"

He shot her an unimpressed side-glance, but his onyx eyes nearly always locked on Harry while they walked. "Your arrogance is shining through!"

"So is your mollycoddling." His lip curled into a menacing sneer at her words. She reached for his hand and gave it a long squeeze. Only then did she feel him relax just a little.

"Why I put up with you, I'll never know," he murmured.

"Because I put up with you," she responded. He didn't say anything and returned her affectionate squeeze.

Cassie didn't admit it to either wizard, but she needed to get out of the little cottage as much as Harry did. Ever since the trip to Azkaban with Fudge, she had been trying desperately to shake the constant feeling of foreboding. At first, she had attributed it to Black being on the loose and having to be constantly looking out for Harry. But as the days passed, she realized that Black didn't worry her all that much. It was slowly coming to light that what she was going through was self-denigration, something that had been born out of killing Sombria and intensified by her reaction to seeing Bellatrix in Azkaban. Severus had asked her repeatedly what was going on with her, told her that he could sense the conflict within her. She had brushed it off every time, although she was perfectly aware that he was still worried about her well-being.

Her mind started to wander as they browsed in Flourish and Blotts. Harry was up at the front counter listing off what he needed for the upcoming term to the clerk. She was reliving the agonizing moments when she had laid eyes on her mother in Azkaban, had heard her voice, and it didn't register to her at first that Severus had left her side to assist Harry in carrying his textbooks. She snapped back to reality when the two of them were standing in front of the cage full of _Monster Book of Monsters_ and the poor assistant was donning dragon-hide gloves. As he inhaled deeply and slowly lowered his extremity into the cage, Severus stunned the snapping books with a lazy wave of his wand. The assistant showed his gratitude by nearly crying, and Cassie caught the unsure and fleeting expression of reverence on Harry's face as he looked at the Head of Slytherin. She would never tell him that she had seen it.

They were outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when they ran into some Gryffindors in Harry's year. Severus sat a few tables away from them as they chatted happily and licked at their ice cream cones, and Cassie was about to sit next to him when a thought came to her.

"Sev," she said quietly to him as he opened a brand new book on rare elixir ingredients that could only be found in Asia, "Will you stay with him? I want to go to Ollivander's. Maybe he can tell me more about Sombria's - " she stopped herself and took a shaky breath. " _My_ wand."

"Of course," he said, his expression was one of rumination as he met her eyes. No doubt he wanted to accompany her to the shop, but someone had to keep an eye on Harry.

"I won't be long," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Dean Thomas had seen their interaction and pulled a face.

As she approached Ollivander's, she wondered if she was making a mistake. Maybe there was no use in knowing more about this wand or why it had bonded with her after Sombria's death. Part of her hoped that there was a long line of waiting students who were excited to acquire their very first wands that day, that it would take hours and she would have to return to Severus and Harry without speaking with the wandmaker. When she crossed the threshold, she cursed under her breath, as there was no one inside.

Garrick made an appearance seconds later, having just come from the stock room. "Cassiopeia Black," he said, interest filling his tired eyes. "Have you come to replace your mother's wand?" Bellatrix's walnut wand had been placed back in the Lestrange vault at Gringott's shortly after Cassie returned home from Brazil, and she intended to leave it there for good.

"No, Mr. Ollivander." She pulled the glimmering white wand from her robes, and the older wizard's eyes widened as she set it on the counter in front of him. "I was just wondering if you could tell me about this one."

"You acquired this in South America. Which wandmaker crafted this?" He picked it up in his weathered hands, handling it like it was a precious antique.

"I don't know."

He tore his eyes away from the wand to look at her. "You did not purchase this, nor did it choose you. It is loyal to you because you won it."

"Yes," she said softly.

"Who did this belong to originally?"

"Sauda Sombria." He nodded, his attention turning back to the wand. She watched him study it in silence.

"Forgive me, but it will take a few moments to look this over fully."

"Of course, Mr. Ollivander."

She waited out front as Garrick took it into the back room. When he returned, he looked giddy. "Eleven inches, made of silver barrigona with a core of curupira hair," he declared. She fondly pictured the demonic little forest-dwellers that she had come across so many times while she was in the Amazon. "Tell me, how has this wand performed for you?"

"Extremely well, even better than my original. Sometimes it seems like it knows what I want it to do before I even realize it."

"Intriguing," Ollivander muttered. "Very intriguing. Curupira wands are known for only choosing very talented witches and wizards, and unpredictable ones at that. Even then they are notoriously unstable cores."

"But it didn't choose me," she protested lightly, trying to convince herself more than anything.

"Yes," he said, stroking his chin as he pondered, "But it's allegiance to you tells me that it easily could have, given the two of you were introduced at the right time and place."

_Unpredictable._ Cassie swallowed as the descriptive word swam in the forefront of her troubled mind. "Oh."

"Something is troubling you?"

"Mr. Ollivander, this wand was used to torture and murder a lot of innocent people," she told him wearily. "I'm just wondering if I would be better off replacing it with a different one."

"If this one responds to you as you describe, then anything else would pale severely in comparison."

They discussed the topic at length, and finally, Cassie left the shop. She had been gone longer than she had intended, and when she reached the ice cream parlor, one of the wait staff told her that Severus had left a message. He and Harry had gone to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and she found Severus on the outskirts of a crowd that was excitedly chattering in front of one of the windows.

"Sorry I was so long," she said as she approached the Potions Master, and he placed an arm around her waist. "Where is he?"

Severus nodded his head toward the window, and she spotted Harry at the front of the crowd with his face inches away from the glass. She saw that a new broomstick was on display, but she couldn't care less about it. "What did Ollivander recommend?" Severus asked her quietly. It probably wouldn't have mattered even if he had shouted the question; the witches and wizards around them were so enthralled with the Firebolt that they weren't paying attention to what was going on around them.

"That I keep this one since it has bonded with me so well," she replied. At her words, he tightened his hold on her and pulled her to him.

"If it bothers you, nothing is stopping you from getting a different one," he said.

"Except this one will give me the best advantage when it counts."

"There is no denying that."

They spent the next few hours letting Harry pick where they went. Cassie tried her best to appear engaged in their activities, but as the minutes ticked by she was finding it harder to fake enthusiasm when speaking to Harry, even as he kept talking about the Firebolt and the new cage he had purchased for Hedwig. Severus, seeming to sense her increasing despondency, was attempting to be cordial with the young Gryffindor. They ate supper at the Leaky Cauldron, although it was far from a relaxing affair, as people were coming up to the table to tell Harry how frightened they were for him now that Black had escaped. A few of them thanked Cassie and Severus for keeping an eye on him.

When they returned to their cottage, Cassie was so lost in her head that she barely acknowledged the two wizards before heading up to the bedroom. She didn't know how long it was before Severus joined her. He was saying something about Harry needing to get to work on his schoolwork, but she didn't hear him.

"Cassie?" Severus asked softly as he crawled under the covers beside her. She was curled up on her side facing away from him, and he huffed when he reached out to touch her. She was still wearing her robes from that day. "Cass, your behavior is concerning me."

"Sorry," she muttered, not registering what he was saying.

"You should change into sleepwear."

"What difference does it make?"

"It might help you get a better night's rest." She turned to face him then, and his eyes widened when he saw her tear-stained face.

"Always so worried," she whispered, reaching out and placing a tender hand on his cheek. He turned to kiss her palm.

"Tell me what's bothering you," he implored.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Fine. Everything," she said, snuggling closer to him.

"Tell me," he repeated as she nestled her face into his neck. As she inhaled, his familiar scent of herbs and musk and that faint hint of smoke filled her senses. A fleeting sense of serenity washed over her.

"I don't deserve your attention," she murmured.

"You deserve much more than I could ever give you," he said, his elegant hand reaching to the back of her head and stroking her hair. She hummed in contentment. After a few moments of letting him bestow this tenderness upon her, she started to kiss his neck.

"You're trying to distract me," Severus scolded her. Her answer was to reach between his legs and cup him in her hands. His sharp inhale made her smile into his neck.

"I need the distraction as well," Her petite hands released their hold and found their way into his boxers. He hardened fully at her touch, his primal reaction urging her to continue her ministrations. "Will you give it to me, Severus?" she asked, her voice breathy and suggestive.

"Could I ever deny you?" he asked lowly. She nibbled his earlobe as she stroked him, his throaty groan confirming that his thoughts were sufficiently elsewhere.

Although Cassie desperately needed solid rest, that was not on the agenda for that night. When she had told her lover that she needed the diversion, she had been entirely truthful. As she pulled her lips away from Severus' ear so she could remove the clothing from his body, seeing Bellatrix in her Azkaban cell was far from her mind. The guilt that racked through her whenever she felt a small pang of empathy for her imprisoned mother was chased away as she crawled deep beneath the covers and took him into her mouth. Every moan of unbridled pleasure that escaped him as she took him as deep as she could kept her from ruminating over the fact that a weapon that had been used to perform genocide had bonded to her, perhaps even more that it had bonded with its original owner.

When she wasn't this involved in an impassioned activity, she would wonder if the ivory wand saw so many similarities between her and Sombria that it recognized them as one and the same. That Cassie was just as capable of those atrocities as the dark witch was. It was a thought she could barely stand, and yet it ran through her again and again, so many times that she was beginning to believe it.

Severus was breathing heavily after finishing in her throat. He reached for her as she looked up at him mischievously from between his legs, the fulfilled look on his pale features telling her silently that he was in awe of her, that he was so beholden to have her in his life. She moved up his body, and she knew he was ready to show her his fondness through a similar act. But she couldn't give up her control, not at that moment, for fear of getting lost in her head. Instead of crawling into his arms and allowing him to lower himself to her, she moved on top of him and ground her arse against his groin until he was hard again.

She rode him to her liking, her hands splayed on his chest as he looked up at her in adoration. Even though she loved him, even though she was immensely enjoying every moment of their lovemaking, there was a part of her just then that loathed the way he was watching her. Like she didn't deserve his affection, like she was unworthy. When they finished, Severus told her he loved her and that he would always be there for her. She settled into his embrace, willing herself to fall asleep before her intruding thoughts kept her awake all night. Instead, she lay there, fighting back tears until Severus was dreaming, his chest moving in a relaxed, slumbering rhythm. When she was sure he was asleep, she allowed them to run down her face without restraint.

* * *

Summer days continued to pass, and soon Harry's thirteenth birthday was upon them. With the Weasleys and Grangers out of the country, they had little choice but to have a small celebration with the three of them. Cassie had invited Hagrid, but he was out of the country 'getting ready' for the school term and with this confession, revealed that he had taken the Care of Magical Creatures post. Cassie and Harry were elated, vowing to celebrate with the half-giant when they all got to Hogwarts. Severus seemed pleased as well, although he didn't voice his feelings on the matter until he and Cassie were alone.

As they ate the breakfast of Harry's choice and owls started to deliver his birthday gifts, Cassie couldn't help but notice that he hadn't received anything from the Dursleys. It made her wish that she had been a lot ruder to them the night that they had met.

Cassie and Severus gave him their gift after they had cleaned up the kitchen. They had gotten him a Quidditch book about the sport's first decade of teams and matches, and Severus had put together a small collection of various antidotes to wizard-made poisons. "In case Black manages to poison you," Severus deadpanned as Harry examined the vials of various-colored elixirs. Even with the morbid comment, Harry politely thanked the Potions Master. He merely nodded in response.

They planned on heading to the Burrow so Harry could fly, and the boy had gone upstairs to put away his presents when magical alarms started sounding through the house. Cassie was tickled to find Tonks standing at the front door, who was looking amused that she had set off their wards.

"Dora!" Cassie cried, pulling her cousin into a tight hug. "When did you get back?"

"Last night," she said. "Had to go and see Mum and Dad before anyone else, of course." Having been to the Burrow numerous times throughout the years, Tonks was more than happy to walk with them to the charming homestead.

"Did you get her?" Cassie asked when Harry was on his broom and zooming around the trees, referring to the old woman that had taught Sombria the dark art of Roubando. Severus was leaning casually against a tree with his arms folded across his chest, but his eyes were flitting between the two witches as they spoke. No doubt, he was just as interested in Tonks' time in South America as Cassie was.

"Yes. But she didn't go down without a fight."

"How powerful was she?" Cassie asked quietly. It was an indirect question, as she was wondering how many people she had killed to obtain their magic.

"Not nearly as strong as Sombria," Tonks said. "Only had about a half dozen marks on her face. It was her tribe members that gave us trouble. Seemed very loyal to her."

"What was done with her?"

"Executed once she was in Ministry custody."

Severus, who had been silent up to this point, scoffed. "At least they learned after their atrocious mistakes with Sombria."

"Oh, it wasn't a quick decision," Tonks said as Harry went into a spiraling maneuver and then pulled out of it. He looked to the three adults to see if they'd been watching, and Cassie gave him a smile and a thumbs up. "There was a few day discussion between Da Gama and his officials."

"At least it's over," Cassie muttered. "Hopefully the knowledge of Roubando died with her."

"Not quite," Tonks told her, and she looked hesitant to keep explaining until Cassie raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "We found out that Sombria had a son who was still living with her native tribe in the Amazon."

Cassie's heart dropped at the revelation. "Did they teach him?"

"Had two blue marks on his face."

Cassie inhaled a shaky breath. Severus had left his spot and was quickly at her side, a large hand going around her upper arm to steady her. She hadn't realized she had started trembling until he touched her. "How old?" she asked meekly.

"Seven."

She pulled away from Severus' grip and started to walk away from the small grove where Harry was still flying. "Where are you going?" Severus asked quickly, matching her stride.

"Stay here with Harry," she said. "I have to speak with Da Gama or Martese, I have to stop them."

"Cass - " Tonks started, but Cassie rounded on her.

"No!" she hissed. "I don't have time to argue with you! If they were that quick to dispose of an old woman, what's to stop them now? Maybe they'll listen to me, see reason that he's not a lost cause!"

"Cass," Tonks said, her eyes wide and glistening. "It's too late."

Cassie kept walking. "It's not! He's young, he only killed those people because they made him. He can be helped!" Had she been facing Tonks and Severus, she would have seen them exchange a tense glance.

"He can't, Cass," Tonks called after her. Cassie felt tears forming in her eyes as she walked. Severus had caught up with her now, stepping in front of her and gripping both of her arms. She was about to demand that he let her go and get out of her way when Tonks continued. "He's already been executed."

She needed several minutes before she could pull herself together enough to face Harry again. Her tears had dried, but even then, she felt on edge, like her nerves were exposed. None of them spoke as Harry finished his practice, and she could tell from his worried expression once he had landed that he knew something had taken place.

"Cassie," he said, scratching the back of his head. "What is it?"

She forced a fake smile, although she knew he could see through it. "Nothing, Harry. Let's go back home."

"But - " the boy started.

"Once you get cleaned up we can go into town for dinner," Severus interrupted, although not unkindly. When Harry looked to Tonks, she looked down at her feet, unable to fully hide her feelings.

The group started their walk down the driveway. A rustling of long grass sounded only yards away, and Cassie reacted before she could think. She sent a stunning hex so powerful in the direction of the disturbance that it scorched the earth, and she caught the glimpse of a shaggy black tail as an animal disappeared into the greenery.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

In the weeks that passed, Cassie fought the insomnia that relentlessly plagued her. If her consciousness had been afflicted with negative thoughts before, it was bombarded now. She and Severus had endured countless conversations about the fate that Sombria's son had met, and none of his meticulously uttered words could comfort her. His patience had worn out eventually, and he had all but tried to bully her into taking a sleeping draught. After numerous refusals to help herself with his carefully brewed potions, something nearly miraculous had happened. Severus had appealed to Harry. With the Head of Slytherin's coaching, the boy was finally able to convince her to drink the elixir by expressing genuine concern while looking at her with large, innocent green eyes.

Their collaboration both astounded and amused her. It seemed in the recent days the two wizards had bonded over Cassie's wellbeing, to the point that she felt comfortable leaving them alone in a room together. Twice now she had stumbled upon them actually having cordial conversations. At one point when she had come back from a run, she had to search the small homestead, as they weren't inside the cottage. She had found them out in the garden playing wizard's chess, seated in wicker chairs that Severus had conjured. She wanted to tell them how happy she was with their growing friendliness with each other, but she knew better. Saying something would only make one, if not both of them regress to their usual stubborn states.

Two weeks before term started, the three of them ventured to Professor Kettleburn's home outside of Bradninch. Harry had been reluctant to visit the transfigured basilisk, although Cassie could hardly blame him. After reassurance that the serpent would remain in its much smaller and less lethal form while they were there, he had agreed to come with. It was a relief for Cassie, as she had wanted Severus to be there in case the spells keeping the animal weren't holding up, but they wouldn't dare leave Harry alone while they were away.

The retired professor led them through his small home to the backyard, which had been enchanted to accommodate the creatures he was looking after in his free time. Seemingly thrilled to have some familiar company, he chatted about his recently-obtained flock of diricawls while a giant storm petrel squawked at them from a two stories-high perch.

"How has the basilisk been behaving, Silvanus?" Severus asked as they descended further into heavier vegetation. There were so many trees now that it reminded Cassie of being back in the Amazon.

"Boros has been perfectly splendid to care for," Kettleburn replied. "No problems whatsoever."

"'Boros'?" Cassie asked.

"You know, after the ouroboros. I started calling him that and he responds to it. Hope you don't mind," the wizard said.

"Not at all," she said, catching Severus' eye and smirking.

They came across the serpent coiled up on a branch. Kettleburn called up to him, but the snake had already started moving once he had noticed the visitors.

 _"Mistress,"_ the reptile hissed as it slithered down the trunk of the tree. Cassie instinctively reached out, allowing the serpent to move across her arms and onto her shoulders. _"Have you brought food?"_ Its question was eager, and Harry's worried expression broke into a smile.

 _"Your caretaker warned me that you're a bit of a glutton,"_ Cassie responded lightly, catching Severus' eye and nodding to her pocket, as her limbs were currently occupied with holding the heavy animal. He reached in her robes and pulled out a large dead rabbit, and Boros eyed it hopefully. _"Go ahead,"_ she said. Severus flinched as the snake struck and latched on to the meal that was still in his hand. It slowly circled down Cassie's body and made its way back up the tree with its prize.

"The spell seems to be holding up well?" Severus asked then, his eyes tearing away from the animal as it unhinged its jaw to devour the rabbit.

"Hasn't seemed to be any trouble. But you said Minerva performed it?" Kettleburn asked, watching Boros in delight. Severus nodded. "Then we shouldn't have any problems, I expect."

"So it could turn back to...normal...at any time?" Harry asked.

"Theoretically," Severus told him. "But we used complex magic to contain it in this form."

"And I gave him specific instructions not to intentionally harm anyone," Cassie reassured him. She could tell that he was still bothered by the situation.

"But the eyes," Harry continued quietly. "That it can't help, can it?"

"If everything goes as we intended, it will have a covering over its eyes when it reverts back to its true form. And hopefully, that will only be when we do it on purpose," she said.

"So you just expect that it will listen to you?" the young Gryffindor asked in disbelief.

Cassie watched him carefully, unease apparent in his features. She gave him a small smile. "You can talk to him, Harry. Do you want to try?"

After a moment's hesitation, Harry nodded. _"Hello,"_ he hissed. Now, Severus was the one to look uneasy, his lips pressed together in a thin line as he watched the interaction. No doubt, previous conversations of how The Boy Who Lived obtained this ability was going through his mind.

The serpent's mouth was still full of its meal, but its gaze went to Harry immediately. _"This is Harry. He speaks our language,"_ Cassie explained. Boros continued to watch Harry as it swallowed the animal. Harry still seemed tense as the human conversation turned to Hagrid's new appointment as professor. Finally, when the rabbit had disappeared down the snake's throat, Boros responded.

_"Hello, Harry. You are friend of Mistress?"_

Harry looked to Cassie, and she nodded for him to respond. _"Yes."_

_"Then Harry and Boros are friends, too."_

By the time they left Kettleburn's enchanted habitat, Harry was in much better spirits, the relief obvious in his stance. But the curiosity in him hadn't seemed to be quelled yet. "Why are you keeping him?" he asked as the three of them walked down Kettleburn's driveway.

Cassie weighed her words carefully before responding. "He might come in useful someday." It was a vague answer, one that would be unlikely to satisfy him. But she could hardly tell the thirteen-year-old that another war was imminent.

Harry didn't press the matter, likely knowing that she wasn't going to explain further. But Cassie could see the wheels turning in his head, and she wondered yet again if the adults in his life were doing him a disservice by not disclosing the entire truth. It was a concern she had brought up to Severus many times recently, and he only had one answer for her: Dumbledore didn't want Harry to know that Lord Voldemort's return was inevitable.

* * *

Remus Lupin.

That name, which had been so carefully written in a letter from Dumbledore, had nearly ruined what little peace was in the house. The Headmaster had at least thought to let Severus know ahead of time that the wizard would be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts position that term. Cassie couldn't decide whether it would have been better for Severus to find out when he had arrived at the castle.

"What is that old man thinking?" Severus seethed as he tossed the letter onto the table. Harry was up in his room and hopefully out of earshot.

"Do we ever know what he's thinking?"Cassie quipped as she pulled the parchment to her. Dumbledore's words were polite and straightforward, telling Severus that the decision had been made because Lupin knew Sirius best out of anyone and that having him at Hogwarts would help keep the students safe. Cassie grew puzzled at Severus' reaction after reading it, as the Headmaster's logic was sound. "Well, he actually has a valid point, Sev."

It was the wrong thing to say. The Head of Slytherin rounded on her, thin lips pulled into a sneer. "Must I remind you of the things I told you at Christmas? What Potter and his little friends were like?"

It took her a moment to grasp what he was getting at. "Oh, but Severus, that was a long time ago - "

"So we might as well forget it even happened!" he snapped. "Not to mention that a werewolf will be inside the castle!" He had told her of Lupin's affliction many months ago when recalling his time at Hogwarts. Cassie sighed.

"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. But what Dumbledore said makes sense. If anyone knows what Black might be up to, it would be his former best friend, right?"

"You don't yet realize the implications," he growled, taking a seat across from her at the table. " _No one_ knew that Black was capable of what he did, his friends included."

Cassie thought her lover's words over carefully. "So Lupin doesn't know him better than anyone else would," she ventured, hoping she was correct in what he was trying to get at.

"Or he _knew_ and somehow got off scot-free. In which case, having him at Hogwarts is the worst possible decision the Headmaster has made yet!" A frustrated scoff left his throat, and then he pointed down to the letter again. "Did you get to the end?"

She started to read it again, as she hadn't quite finished it. Then she saw what was contributing to Severus' anguish. Lupin had taken the job under the promise that Wolfsbane Potion would be provided to him throughout the school year. "Oh."

"As if I don't have enough on my plate!"

"I'll help you," Cassie said quickly.

"The potion is incredibly complex," he said icily. "It will be done by me and me alone."

"Severus," she said carefully, "don't do this. Please."

He glared at her. "Do what?"

"Revert back to this solitary mindset. You might not want me touching the potion as you brew it, but I will still be there for you."

Her words seemed to pierce through his iron wall, as his expression softened the tiniest bit. "You will be just as busy as I am patrolling the castle on top of your other duties."

"And now it seems I'll be keeping an eye on Lupin as well," she said. "But it doesn't make a difference. I'll always have time for you."

"Stop with the sentiments, Cassie. This is serious."

"So am I." She stood and rounded the table to him, placing her arms around his neck. "You've been here for me through this entire holiday as I've dealt with seeing my mother. And finding out what happened to that little boy...let me do the same for you." Lowering her head to his neck, she placed a gentle kiss behind his ear.

"Can't a man be left alone for once?" he muttered, and she smiled against his skin.

"That's not what you want," she countered softly.

"And _you_ know what I want?" Her lips found his earlobe and she sucked lightly, earning a satisfied hum from the Potions Master's throat.

Footsteps coming down the stairs reached their ears, bringing their intimate moment to a screeching halt. Cassie had removed her arms from Severus' frame before Harry entered the kitchen, but the blush on her face gave away something. Harry couldn't completely hide the revulsion on his face.

"Good morning," Cassie said, clearing her throat.

"Morning, Potter," Severus echoed, hastily tucking the letter into his pocket.

"Morning," Harry said, eyeing his professor's movements warily.

"I'll get breakfast started," Cassie said, pulling ingredients from the cupboard.

"That had Professor Dumbledore's seal on it," Harry said. Cassie could almost feel the tension start to form in the room as Severus' annoyance sprang forth.

"Indeed," the older wizard quipped. Silence filled the air for a few moments.

"Is it about Black?" Harry asked.

"No."

"What did it say, then?"

"Nothing that is any concern to you," Severus snapped. Cassie huffed as she threw food into a pan, unable to hide her disappointment at Severus' harsh response. She knew from the moment he found out about Lupin's appointment that his patience would be nonexistent.

"It's just about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Cassie said. "He sends those letters to all the staff." She wanted to explain to Harry who exactly this new professor was. But if Dumbledore had wanted Harry to know that he had been friends with his parents, he would have sent a letter to him as well.

There was still obvious strain while the three of them ate. Little was said until plates were being cleared, and then Harry received an owl. It had brought a letter from Hermione requesting that he spend the night at Diagon Alley the night before leaving for Hogwarts. The Weasleys would be there as well, and it would give them all a chance to catch up before the school year started.

"Would that be alright?" Harry asked hopefully, looking from Severus to Cassie.

She looked over to the Potions Master. His mood seemed just as sour as it had before. "I don't see why not. Of course, I'll have to spend the night there, too," she said.

Harry nodded, then glanced over at Severus. "No worries, Potter. I'll be going to Hogwarts a few days early to prepare for term. I won't be joining your little party," he said irritably. Harry opened his mouth, perhaps to protest that he hadn't been thinking anything of the sort, but the raven-haired wizard left the room abruptly.

"It's not you," Cassie said quickly, as Harry had been staring after him in surprise. "He's just got a lot on his mind."

"Sure," Harry said. But like so many times that summer, Cassie was under the distinct impression that Harry didn't quite believe her.

The eve of Severus' departure was soon upon them. Cassie was feeling a bit soppy, knowing that they would not be spending time together in this little cottage perhaps until the next summer holiday, but it was nothing compared to last year when she left for South America. When she reminded herself that she would get to see him every night at Hogwarts, all feelings of melancholy disappeared.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Cassie asked as she laid in bed with him that night, her arm and leg lazily draped over his body. Neither one of them was clothed, and no doubt their recent activities had worn them out. But both of them seemed to be thinking too much to fall asleep.

"I am wondering to what lengths Black might go to," he murmured lowly. "Just make sure you keep a close eye on Potter. Merlin knows he seeks out mischief."

"Noted," she said, placing a light kiss on his collarbone. It was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "I don't remember ever seeing Black at my father's meetings. Not once."

"Of course you wouldn't remember. He was a spy."

"It just seems odd, doesn't it? Everyone that says they knew him didn't expect any of it out of him, from what I've heard."

"Then he wouldn't have made a very effective spy, would he?"

"Knowing him from school, would you have ever expected him to do what he did?"

"It doesn't matter," Severus spat.

"No, maybe it doesn't." She left the topic alone then. Her mind went from thoughts of Sirius Black's motives, to what Severus had endured at his and his friends' hands while they were at school together. At once she was feeling rather cross with the new professor they were being forced to work with.

Meeting up with her pseudo-family at The Leaky Cauldron was perhaps the best therapy she didn't know she needed. As Harry exchanged stories with Ron and Hermione, Cassie sat between Arthur and Molly. She couldn't count the number of hugs the Weasley matriarch bestowed upon her, and Arthur was as animated as ever as he recounted their adventures in Egypt. The mood only dampened when Fred and George distracted most of the kids while taunting Percy, and Arthur murmured in her ear that he had heard about her trip to Azkaban with Fudge.

"Kingsley told me everything," he said, and Cassie grimaced. "I'm so sorry it turned out that way. Fudge should have given you some warning when you were nearing Lestrange's cell."

"He had a job to do. Babying me should have been the last thing on his mind," she replied quietly.

"You were doing him a favor," Molly hissed in protest. "That's the least he could have done for you. And the reaction of those prisoners - I hope you don't think about it too much, dear."

"Of course not," Cassie said quickly. She watched Percy, red-faced, as he tore after the twins for taunting him about Penelope Clearwater. He nearly tripped over Hermione's new orange cat, who was spitting angrily at Ron.

"You don't have to act stoic with us," Arthur reminded her gently.

"I know," she said, tearing her eyes away from the chaotic scene so she could look the kind wizard in the eyes. "It's just that I don't have the energy to talk about it again. At least not right now."

Arthur and Molly exchanged a glance, something that couldn't be hidden since she was right between them. "If you say so, dear girl," Molly said, wrapping her arms around her again. "Just know that you can always come to us. With anything." As always, Cassie believed her.

The next morning, Cassie found herself stuffed between two Weasleys yet again, although this time it was between Fred and George. The Ministry had insisted that the large family, Harry, Hermione, and Cassie take a small fleet of cars to King's Cross as a favor to Arthur. Cassie didn't believe for one second that the kids didn't realize it was to keep Harry safe from Sirius Black. Hermione had asked her why she and Harry hadn't just Apparated to Hogsmeade; Cassie admitted that she had considered it, but realized that Black might attack the train either way. So she would be among the Hogwarts student body, hoping that if something happened, she would be able to keep them safe.

If being discreet had been on the agenda, they had sorely failed on the matter. Between the gaggle of red-heads and The Boy Who Lived, there was no way Cassie could hide the fact that she would be riding the Hogwarts Express unless she used an illusionment charm. She briefly considered casting one after the tenth set of parents thanked her for her services in South America and being willing to keep Harry Potter safe, but she realized that if Black was somehow at the platform and watching, perhaps her presence would deter him from trying to attack. So she endured the staring and the gasping, pushing through the crowd to make sure all of the students with her got to the train safely.

After instructing Harry and the others to stay with Arthur and Molly outside, she left her group to enter the train alone. She wanted to do a once-over before Harry boarded, and started by going to speak with the conductor. She explained who she was and why she was there, and he shrugged.

"Already been a professor looking over all the compartments," he said. "Seems a waste of time for you to do it, too."

"I'm sorry," Cassie said, instantly feeling wary, "But who already did a search?"

"A new guy. Lupin, I think."

"I'll do my own search, thanks," she said. Time would tell if she could trust the DADA professor, and she wasn't about to give him her blind faith now.

Nothing looked awry. Some students were already settled into their compartments, a few of the older ones looking surprised to see her suddenly appear. She offered quick explanations and continued on. She found the disheveled form of Remus Lupin toward the back of the train, and he looked as if he had already settled in for the journey.

"Hello," she said, making a point to look him square in the eye so he would take her seriously. "Are you Professor Lupin?"

"I am," he said, giving her a weary smile.

"And you've already done a once-over of the entire train?" she asked bluntly.

"I have. Everything seems in order, from what I could see."

Cassie nodded. "I'm - "

"Cassiopeia Black, I know," he said, then looked sheepish after cutting her off. "Sorry. It's just that your face has been plastered all over the _Prophet._ " To prove his point, he flipped the paper in his hands over to show her that she was on the front page next to a picture of Dumbledore. Cassie grimaced.

"Something good, I hope."

"Just that the Headmaster has given you a position at Hogwarts."

"Well, the parents will either be elated or terrified, as usual," she said, a humorless laugh leaving her. She shook her head then, wondering how she had been pulled into such a polite conversation with his man within seconds when Severus had painted such a negative view of him. "I'm planning on patrolling the train throughout the ride. If something seems amiss, come find me."

She did just that. During her first complete patrol of the Hogwarts Express, she wasn't sure how to feel when she saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had somehow ended up in Lupin's compartment. She reminded them to find her if anything seemed wrong, and Ron rolled his eyes at her. At least the professor seemed harmless, curled up in a ball as he slept, although she wasn't sure this wasn't a ruse so the kids would let their guard down. She made it a point to check on them more often.

As they neared Hogsmeade, her attention was pulled away when a fourth-year Hufflepuff approached her, timidly telling her that some Slytherins were tormenting a first-year girl. Cassie wasn't all that surprised to find that the culprits were her cousin and his two cronies.

They were in the girl's compartment, and she had pushed herself into the corner, her legs pulled up to her chest. Two other young students, who by the looks of it were also first-years, were behind the trio of bullies looking helpless. Cassie heard the word 'mudblood' leave Draco's mouth, and she didn't need to hear any more to know that there needed to be a swift intervention.

"Malfoy," she seethed, and the blond Slytherin whipped around. His much-bigger friends did the same, looking at her with their mouths wide open. "Crabbe, Goyle. Out of this compartment. _Now."_ They obeyed, Draco looking very much like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar until other Slytherins arrived to witness the exchange. As soon as the Parkinson girl and two others were nearby, his usual smug expression returned.

"Cousin," Draco drawled, casually folding his arms across his chest as more students stuck their heads into the corridor. "Good to see you. It's been too long."

"Enough with the arrogant attitude," Cassie said evenly. "If I hear you've bullied one more student on this train - "

"You'll what?" Draco interjected coolly. "Hex me? You're not a student anymore. You'll be sacked if you do anything of the sort."

"I can't hex you," Cassie said, sneering at him. "But I can sure as hell give you a week's worth of detention before we even reach the damn school."

"You can't - " Parkinson tried to interrupt.

"I _can,_ " Cassie said firmly. "And if I hear one more word from _you,_ you'll be joining them!" She turned back to Draco. "Let's go over the other things I can do, shall we? I can take your house points, suspend you from the Quidditch team - "

"Professor Snape won't let you!" Crabbe said stupidly.

"Professor Snape can't say a word against my punishments," Cassie replied, "as I have the same right to hand them out as he does."

Students immediately started to disperse at this statement. Apparently, none of them wanted to get caught up in whatever discipline she would be handing out to the Slytherin trio. "Fine," Draco snapped. "I'll be a good little boy the rest of the train ride, I swear - "

He stopped talking when the train came to a screeching halt and all of the lights went out. Cassie's heart started to thud in her chest. "In your compartment now!" she said, and the third-years obeyed without question. After lighting her wand and making sure there were no other students out in the aisle, she started to make her way to Harry's compartment. If this was Black, what kind of power did he possess to stop the train so suddenly? She had to get there before he did -

And then a familiar feeling swept over her, one that she had felt only earlier that summer. The air around her grew cold, and any inkling of joy was sucked out of her. Within moments she wondered how long she could do this, how long she could stay sane, and she knew that Sirius Black was not on the train. It was the dementors.

She was only feet from Harry's compartment when one was suddenly in front of her, blocking her view. Trying to see around it, she craned her neck, only to witness another dementor enter the compartment. Her attention snapped back to the dark creature in front of her.

"Black is not on this train," she said, her voice coming out in a wheeze as she tried to sound authoritative. "Leave!"

She heard whimpers and small cries of fear, and she hoped that whatever was going on that Lupin was handling it. It wouldn't be long before this feeling overtook her, made her lose herself, and even as those thoughts crossed her mind a skeletal hand reached out from the black cloak and to her neck. All at once, nightmarish memories flooded her consciousness. She saw her mother in Azkaban, pleading for help; Sombria killing Alex, and then Sombria's dead body at her feet; twisted, mangled bodies of those she had been too late to help while in South America, and similarly tortured innocents from her childhood, ones that her father had just mutilated. She was sucking in the chilled air, trying to ground herself when that hand closed around her neck, the other pulling back the dark hood.

Cassie couldn't waste time trying to tell the dementor to leave the train. She could see it was tempted to suck even more from her, and she couldn't know if it would try to do the same to the students. Her hand, which was still miraculously closed around her wand, rose to the creature's head, or at least where one should have been. All at once, she did what she had practiced so many times and thought of the very thing that brought her complete joy and elation: Severus Snape.

Her Patronus, in the form of a runespoor, erupted from her wand with so much force that she stumbled backward. She hadn't even known that Percy was right behind her until he caught her and kept her upright. The dementor turned to flee at once, and another Patronus chased the second from Harry's compartment at nearly the same time.

She was still struggling to catch her breath when the lights flickered back on. "Thanks, Percy!" She turned to give the Head Boy a quick hug, and then hurried to see if Harry and his friends were alright. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville seemed shaken but fine. But she couldn't find her voice when she saw that Harry was unconscious, and just as she rushed to him, he opened his eyes. Thankfully, Remus Lupin was fully prepared with a large block of chocolate, something that she couldn't help but be grateful for as he handed it to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there lovely readers!   
> Sorry for the long wait! I know that chapters have been coming weeks apart recently. I've entered my third trimester and with it have become very fatigued. I have no idea how frequently I'll be posting from here on, as once my pregnancy is done I'll have a newborn to care for...no matter how long between chapters, at this point I do intend to keep going with this story. So thank you for your patience! :) I hope all is well.


	5. The Hippogriff

Cassie spent the rest of the journey feeling weak, cold, and worried. Harry, the subject of her concern, seemed to be worse off than her; he was exceptionally pale, and anytime someone would speak to him he would merely grunt a response. She had an inkling that his hurt pride was dampening his spirit more than anything. He had cut her off when she tried to reassure him that his fainting didn't mean that he was fragile. She had spent enough time with him in the last few months to know when to leave him alone, so she backed off.

They reached Hogsmeade, and Cassie exited the Hogwarts Express before any of the students did. Lupin had agreed to stay back to make sure there weren't any stragglers and to help her keep an eye out for Black. She spotted Hagrid immediately, and the half-giant's bearded face broke into a smile.

"Cassie!" he boomed, and then she found herself in a rib-crushing embrace. "So excited ter see ya!"

"Hagrid!" she wheezed when he let go of her, "Good to see you too! Is everything okay out here?" Students were starting to flood the platform, and she turned to survey their surroundings.

"No signs of Black. Made sure o' that long before ya got here," he reassured her, giving her a wink, and then he started to call for the first years.

"Right," she said under her breath. She was already drained from her confrontation with the dementors, and being out in the cold was only intensifying her sense of weariness. Going to stand by the carriages to make sure the students got into them safely, she couldn't wait to finally get into the castle.

As her cousin and his two lackeys started to get into a carriage, a renewed sense of irritation ran through her. She approached them swiftly just as they sat down. Without missing a beat, she announced, "The three of you will serve detention tomorrow evening for tormenting that first year."

"But we weren't even at school!" Draco balked.

"Yeah," Crabbe agreed. "So technically - "

"Five points from Slytherin," Cassie interjected. "Tomorrow morning at breakfast I will inform you of a place and time." The three boys were muttering to each other as she left. If they were throwing obscenities at her, at least they had the sense of preservation not to say it too loudly.

"I see you are going to be a no-nonsense type of teacher," a voice said behind her, making her jump. She swiveled to see Lupin standing there.

"I'm not a teacher," she reminded him, "And those three are going to need much more than a few detentions to right their paths, unfortunately."

Lupin looked contemplative at her words, but his attention was drawn to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they climbed into a carriage. "Do you think we should ride with Mr. Potter?"

"No," Cassie said immediately. "He's not going to appreciate our attempts to coddle him." She gestured to an empty wagon behind the trio's, and he followed her. A Thestral snorted at them as they walked past, and Cassie rubbed it soothingly on the nose before continuing on. Lupin looked at her with an obvious air of surprise.

"You can see them?" he asked once they were settled into their seats.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if that was his attempt at making a joke or not, but his question seemed sincere. "Well, yeah."

Lupin shook his head. "I'm sorry. Perhaps that was a foolish question."

"Forget it," she said kindly, and once again she was silently scolding herself for having such a civil conversation with the new professor. If Severus had seen her, he would be chiding her gullibility.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, a sense of dread filling the air as they approached the dementors stationed at Hogwarts's entrance. Cassie shuddered, cold filling her again like she had been submerged in icy water. Lupin dug out another piece of chocolate from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said, nibbling on it.

"You must know Harry well," he started tentatively. "The way you speak of him not wanting us to worry over him."

"I do," she said, feeling suspicious of his interest in Harry. Of course, she was well aware that the man had been good friends with his parents, but she wasn't about to let her guard down even knowing that. "He stayed with Severus and me over the summer holiday."

Now, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor looked astounded. "Severus and you?" he asked, and then he must have realized how stunned he sounded. He shot her an abashed grin. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound shocked. I assumed the two of you must have some sort of kinship since it was in the _Prophet_ that he had helped you over in South America. I just didn't know - "

"It's fine," she reassured him again.

Silence. Then, "He and I were schoolmates at Hogwarts."

"I'm aware," she said evenly.

"Of course you are," he said softly. "The things he's told you...they weren't exactly positive, were they?"

"He hasn't portrayed you in a good light." There was tension in the air between them now, but Cassie didn't feel nearly as uncomfortable as the wizard looked.

"Well," said Lupin, "I hope I can prove that I am not the same person I was while at Hogwarts."

The carriage stopped, indicating that they had reached the castle. "You have nothing to prove to _me,_ " she said before climbing out.

Her thoughts were immediately pulled elsewhere when she heard the loud, familiar drawl of her cousin. She was appalled to see him standing directly in front of Harry. "You _fainted,_ Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted?_ "

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron was saying as Cassie made her way over. Draco looked as if he was about to retort when he spotted her. Panic shot through his silver eyes.

"Cousin," he said quickly, "I was just - "

"Making your way into the castle is what you were doing," she said in warning, and he turned to follow Crabbe and Goyle without another word. "Harry," she said, turning to the young Gryffindor. "Are you all right?"

He was watching the Slytherins ascend the stone staircase, his jaw clenched. "I'm fine."

She let him make his way to the doors without another word, Ron and Hermione at his side. She and Lupin went to the entrance hall when they were sure that all of the students were safely inside. Apparently, word of Harry fainting on the train had spread like wildfire, as McGonagall was calling for him and Hermione. The duo pushed their way through the crowd to reach their Head of House, leaving a befuddled-looking Ron to himself.

Cassie and Lupin were the last to enter the Great Hall, and not being able to help herself, her eyes immediately sought out Severus. She found him easily, as he was in his usual seat, an empty one on his left side. She couldn't help but grin at him, but as she got closer to the staff table she was fully aware that he was not in such a jovial mood. His narrowed black eyes flitted from her, to Lupin, and then back to her.

"Hi, Sev," she said quietly as she took the empty seat next to him. Lupin took a chair next to Sinistra, which was four spots down and hopefully out of earshot.

"I see you have already met Lupin," he said icily. His stare was fixated on the new DADA professor, who was now chatting with the staff members around him. "Did he give you any problems?"

"Not so far," she told him. "He sat in Harry's compartment the entire ride here."

The muscles in Severus's jaw clenched. He was about to respond when the first years led by Flitwick began to enter the hall. Apparently, McGonagall was not yet finished with whatever she was doing with Harry and Hermione.

As displeased as her lover was in Lupin's presence, Cassie couldn't help but feel enamored with being back at Hogwarts. The enchanted ceiling revealed a cloudy night sky, but the floating candles, sea of robed students, and golden place settings were enough to send a wave of tranquility through her. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the castle. As the Head of Ravenclaw placed the stool at the front of the hall and opened the scroll that contained the list of new students, she fought the urge to reach over and squeeze the Potions Master's knee. No doubt, most of the students already knew of their relationship, but she knew it would be inappropriate to have it on full display.

"Cassiopeia," whispered Sprout, who was leaning forward to catch her attention. "Good to have you!"

"Thank you, Professor Sprout," Cassie replied warmly. Dumbledore, who had been watching the exchange, gave her a small smile when she caught his eye.

Even though she had sat through a number of sortings in the past, it was an odd feeling seeing it while seated at the head table. The first years looked younger than she ever remembered them being, and the fear on their faces was almost endearing. McGonagall, Harry, and Hermione finally entered after the Sorting Hat had shouted the last house of the evening. Cassie was mortified, but not at all surprised to see that students were pointing openly at Harry even as he sat down next to Ron.

The Headmaster rose to speak, cutting off the chatter among the students. He spoke of the dementors being stationed at the school, warning the children not to give them a reason to harm them. After, he announced the appointment of Professor Lupin, which was met with unenthusiastic applause, and Hagrid's new position as Care of Magical Creatures professor. The Gryffindor table, in particular, went wild at the revelation. During the clapping and hollers of approval, she spotted Draco making a face and turning to the Slytherins around him, likely to say something awful. Irritation flooded her and she almost missed when Dumbledore announced her position as professor's assistant.

When the feast had finished and Dumbledore sent the students off to bed, Cassie fully intended to follow Severus to his quarters. She was reminded that she had her own when Filch approached her.

"Miss Black," he said, giving her a small nod. "The Headmaster wanted me to show you where your classroom and office are."

"Of course," she said, following the caretaker out of the hall with the Head of Slytherin beside her. She turned to him, giving him a sly look. "You hear that, Sev? My very own quarters!" She didn't know how much time she would actually be spending in them, but the prospect of a new place for her and Severus to spend their free time was tantalizing.

He shot her a knowing look, a smirk playing at his lips, but he managed to squash it before it became obvious to anyone else. Filch led them to what was once an empty chamber near the grand staircase. It was a central location for all the students, being just off the entrance hall. It would also give Cassie quick access to the grounds if something was amiss.

Filch left them alone, and Cassie took in the elaborately furnished room. There was a large mahogany desk in front of a chalkboard, and desks in groups of four were spaced throughout the chamber. The stone walls were incredibly high, and she was pleased to see that the ceiling was enchanted to mirror the sky, just like the Great Hall.

"The students will like this," Cassie noted as Severus opened a large cupboard near her desk. It was stocked with a few cauldrons and standard potions supplies, and he grimaced. She didn't need him to elaborate on what he was thinking, as she had the suspicion that he wouldn't like her tutoring children in his subject. "You still think I'm incapable of teaching potions, don't you?"

"Not incapable," he replied, closing the cupboard and turning to her. Cassie frowned at him. "I would just prefer if some blundering second-year didn't blow up this entire classroom and you along with it."

"Isn't that sweet?"

"My dear, it is a valid concern."

"You just don't want me showing you up." A coy smile played at her lips, but even with her playful tone, the Potions Master scowled at her. She closed the small space between them, placing her palm on his chest lightly as she looked up at him. "Would you like my assistance in the classroom tomorrow, Severus?"

"It is not needed, silly girl."

"Hmm," she said, the hand on his chest moving up to his collarbone and behind his neck. "Then maybe you'd like my assistance in other areas tonight. We haven't seen my office or apartments yet, you know."

His head came down to meet her, their lips nearly touching, and he pressed his forehead to hers. "I was planning on patrolling after this, Cassie. You should, too."

A satisfied sigh left her when his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "After, then." His breath was on her mouth and their lips about to meet when a knock came at the door. An annoyed grunt left his throat as they pulled away from each other. "Yes?" Cassie called when she and Severus were standing a safe distance apart.

The door opened and Lupin stepped through. If Severus was irritated with the interruption before, he would be exasperated now. "Hello, Miss Black. Professor Snape," he said politely, giving them both a little nod as he spoke. "I apologize. I know it's getting late."

Cassie glanced at her lover. He was outright glaring at the new professor. "What can I do for you, Professor Lupin?" she asked after she pulled her eyes away from the dangerous-looking Head of Slytherin.

"Please, call me Remus," he said. If he noticed Severus staring him down, he was good a pretending like he didn't. "I was wondering if I could have your assistance tomorrow during my seventh-year classes. If you're not already booked."

"I'm not booked. I'd be happy to help."

Severus, with his arms folded neatly across his chest, said, "And what will you be doing with the seventh years that you will be requiring Miss Black's presence, Lupin?"

Lupin looked slightly amused at the other wizard's scrupulous question. "I was hoping to demonstrate how to properly cast a Patronus before I have them start practicing."

"That is not in your repertoire?" Severus asked snobbishly.

"I prefer to cast a non-corporeal form. I witnessed Miss Black's runespoor on the train and I think the students would benefit from seeing it."

"Whatever you need, Professor," Cassie said before Severus could sling another condescending question.

"Brilliant," Lupin said. He looked between the two of them before saying, "Have a lovely rest of your night." When he left the room, Cassie went back over to Severus in hopes that they could resume their flirtatious exchange. After having one of his childhood bullies in the room, she wasn't surprised when her lover was no longer in the mood.

* * *

Although tired after patrolling for hours, Severus had eventually given in to Cassie's attempts at seduction. Rest was not something either of them had been afforded, as they had spent the rest of the night in his quarters. Being back together in such a familiar place from Cassie's seventh year had sent them both spiraling into warm feelings of nostalgia. After their lovemaking, they laid awake in each other's arms, speaking of the beginning of their then-secret relationship.

The harmonious ambiance was shattered when they started getting ready for the day. The subject of Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle's detention came up while Severus was buttoning his sleeves and Cassie was putting her long locks up into a ponytail.

"You gave them detention before the term even started?" he grumbled at her.

"Yes, and I took away points when they tried to argue."

He let out an exasperated sigh while reaching for his cloak. "You know that Lucius will have something to say about it."

"Doesn't he always?"

They argued about it all the way through the dungeons and while ascending the staircase. As they strode into the Great Hall together, Cassie was saying, "I don't care if it inconveniences either of us. Draco needs to be pushed in the right direction." As if on cue, she spotted her cousin at his table pretending to faint. She glanced over to the Gryffindor table, and Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were glaring over at the Slytherins.

"Little git," Cassie muttered just as they passed the house tables.

She and Severus were making their way to their seats when Parkinson shrieked, "Hey Potter! Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooooo!_ " It was loud and obnoxious enough that everyone in the partially-filled hall could hear. Severus sat, but Cassie leaned forward, slamming her hands on the staff table with enough force that a few students turned to look in her direction. The pug-faced girl shrunk in her seat when she noticed Cassie looking right at her.

She was about to head down to the Slytherin table, but McGonagall, who had just come into the hall, was already there. "Making jokes about something as dangerous as the dementors will not be tolerated, Miss Parkinson! Ten points from Slytherin."

Cassie finally sat down and poured herself some orange juice, feeling immensely satisfied when the Slytherins tucked their heads together to whisper animatedly. "Good morning, Minerva," she greeted the Deputy Headmistress as she walked past. The two witches exchanged knowing smiles, and McGonagall winked at Cassie as she settled herself into her chair. Severus, who had seen the exchange, scoffed.

While at breakfast, Sprout requested Cassie's help for the first period. She was showing the sixth years her collection of Venomous Tentacula and wanted a second person to help free any students seized by the extremely agile vines. "Unless of course," the Head of Hufflepuff added, a lopsided grin on her face, "Severus has already made a bid for your time."

The Potions Master glowered at her. "I will be instructing second years. I think I can manage." Sprout chortled heartily as she left the staff table.

"We're going to be dealing with innuendos all term, aren't we?" Cassie asked him.

"I am already fed up with it." This time, it was Cassie's turn to laugh.

Before heading out to the greenhouses, she made sure to stop by the Slytherin table. Draco looked unamused as she approached, and Parkinson looked sheepish, avoiding her gaze. "The three of you will report to my classroom after dinner for your detention," Cassie said to her cousin, Crabbe, and Goyle. This time, none of them tried to argue with her.

She was out on the grounds when she heard the new Care of Magical Creatures professor call for her. "Professor Hagrid!" she said, smiling at the half-giant. "Are you excited for your first day of teaching?"

"I am!" He took a few long strides and was at her side. What was visible beneath his bushy beard was flushing with exhilaration. "Was wonderin' if yer could help me after lunch with me first lesson. Going to be showing the kids hippogriffs."

"Oh," Cassie said, frowning slightly. "Hagrid, I would, but Professor Lupin already asked me to help with the seventh years. I'm sorry - "

"It's fine!" Hagrid said, still beaming. "If he asked for yer first, it's only fair. 'Specially with him being new and all."

There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, despite Hagrid's obvious optimism. "Hagrid, what years will be learning about hippogriffs?"

"All of 'em!"

She was about to ask him if the taloned, prideful creatures would really be a safe option for the younger students when a loud explosion sounded near the courtyard. Making her way toward the blast, she quickly found out that Fred and George didn't have a lesson until second period. They had chosen to spend their free time testing out the homemade firecrackers they had made over the holiday, and one of the marble boar statues had been blown to pieces.

After assigning her second set of detentions of the term, she was able to make it to the greenhouses just as Sprout was beginning her lesson with the Ravenclaw and Slytherin sixth years. After a quick lecture on the uses and dangers of the Venomous Tentacula, the students were let loose to work with the dangerous plant. By the end of the lesson, Sprout was thanking Cassie profusely for being there, as they only had to send one student to Madam Pomfrey. Most years when she was teaching by herself, she had to send off at least three.

She spent her next free hour walking the grounds, making sure there were no signs of Black anywhere. Having been close to some of the dementors while she patrolled the school's perimeter, she was tired and shaky when she made her way to the DADA classroom. Regardless, she was able to produce a corporeal Patronus for the seventh years with ease, and she and Lupin spent the rest of the lesson walking around the room, encouraging the students to think of their happiest memories when they failed again and again. Despite their best efforts, only one Hufflepuff girl was able to produce anything, and it had been merely been a wisp of white.

"Don't be discouraged!" Lupin was saying to the class as the bell rang. "This is incredibly complex magic. We will practice again next time."

"You seem to have adapted to your new role well," Cassie mused as the last student exited the classroom. Lupin waved his wand, and the desks that had been moved to the sides of the classroom moved to their normal spots.

"Thanks very much. You seem to have as well, Miss Black. This has to be starkly different than your time spent in South America."

"That's an understatement."

Lupin leaned against his desk, his arms crossed casually in front of him as he studied her. "When did you learn to produce a Patronus, if you don't mind me asking?"

She sat down at one of the student desks. She had originally intended to head to the Great Hall for lunch right away. How she found herself caught up in another courteous conversation with this wizard, she didn't know. She had vowed to dislike him for Severus's sake, after all. "My third year."

"That's very impressive. Who did you learn from?"

"Severus."

Lupin nodded. "I hope I am not too forward when I say this, Miss Black. But I hope that despite what Severus may have shared with you about our younger years, you can learn to trust me."

Cassie looked at him quizzically. "Why me specifically?"

"The Headmaster seems to trust you a great deal."

"He must trust you too if he gave you this job."

"Yes, I have a good rapport with most of the staff here. You have a different perspective of me than they do."

"All of the staff know you're a werewolf," she said bluntly. Lupin blinked in surprise, taken off guard by her forwardness.

"Yes," he said quietly. "But they didn't know how Severus was treated by my friends when we were younger. Or if they did, they pretended not to."

"Like I said last night, Professor Lupin. I'm not the one you need to make amends with."

"Please," he said, smiling softly. "Call me Remus."

Since they were both going to be heading to the Great Hall for lunch, they made their way there together. Neither one seemed to feel comfortable speaking of Lupin's Hogwarts days any longer, and the conversation turned to his lesson plans. From Cassie's experience, it seemed like he had a better handle on his subject than most of his predecessors had. She was asking him about how he intended to present the Unforgivable Curses to the seventh years as they came into the Great Hall.

They were engrossed in conversation when Severus walked in. Cassie gave him a smile as he approached the head table, but she noticed his attention was locked on Lupin, who was seated to her right. He was turned slightly toward her as he spoke of anecdotes of the Imperius curse from the first war he could tell in class.

"Ah, Severus," Lupin said as Severus took the empty seat to Cassie's left. "How is your first day of lessons?"

"The same as past years," the Head of Slytherin replied impassively.

"I suppose that is an unnecessary question. This is, what, your eleventh or twelfth year teaching by now?" Lupin continued. Severus didn't acknowledge him, filling his plate with beef casserole in silence.

Eager to break the tension as time ticked on, Cassie swallowed her mouthful of potatoes and said, "How many NEWT students do you have this year, Sev?"

"Enough to drive one to the brink of lunacy."

Lupin chuckled. "Surely those must be the students you enjoy teaching the most. They must either be talented or incredibly hard-working to get to that point."

Severus looked down the table, finally locking eyes with his colleague, although it was far from a cordial look that he gave him. "Perhaps when you've taught longer than one morning you can make assumptions about what I do and don't enjoy about teaching."

The good-natured look on Lupin's face faltered. "Perhaps."

The majority of Severus's food was still untouched on his plate when he shoved his chair backward so forcefully that it screeched on the stone floor. As he stood, he shot Cassie a glare. She knew that was him imploring her to accompany him, as hostile as he looked at that moment. She wiped her mouth hastily on her napkin and stood.

"See you next period," Lupin said warmly to her. She gave him a curt nod in response, something that Severus didn't see, as he was already storming from the Great Hall.

She sped up, trying to match his angered stride. "Your place or mine?" she asked suggestively.

"Always with the jokes," he snarled. They passed the staircase that led to the dungeons, going to her empty classroom instead. She followed closely as he led her straight through her undecorated office and into the quarters she had yet to use. He slammed the door shut and locked it with his wand. He was still livid even as they stood in her small living room together, his stance tense as he surveyed her with maddened eyes.

"Severus, is it Lupin that's making you so upset?"

"I'm not upset!"

"You most definitely are," she stated calmly, her hand catching his and giving it a squeeze. She was surprised and gladdened that he didn't pull away from her touch. "Try not to let the fact that he's here get to you, my love, or it's going to be a long year."

He shook his head, silent as he contemplated her words. She stepped closer to him, loosening her grip on his hand so she could wrap her arms around his lithe frame. She squeaked in surprise when he abruptly bent down, his lips crashing into hers. He pushed her gently to the purple velvet sofa that sat in the middle of the room, his hands pushing up the hem of her robes as he lowered himself to her.

"Sev," she breathed as he trailed kisses down her neck, "Do we have time?"

"Afraid to be late for class?" he countered ironically. At least his mind was elsewhere now if he was able to see the humor in the situation. She was more than happy to provide a distraction for him.

Minutes before Lupin's next lesson started, Cassie was speed-walking through the corridors and smoothing down her hair with her hand. With a grin on her face, she hoped she wasn't so disheveled-looking that people would somehow know what she and the Potions Master had just done. Romantic romps during lunch break probably weren't considered professional.

This lesson consisted of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seventh years. Cassie produced her Patronus at the start of the lesson as she had earlier, and once again she and Lupin were moving through the room encouraging the students. What was different with this lesson, however, was the sudden interruption.

A Ravenclaw prefect had entered the room, timidly explaining that Cassie was needed in the hospital wing straight away. Lupin encouraged her to go at once, and only when she and the young witch were in the hall did she get any information on what was happening.

"Draco Malfoy was hurt during his Care of Magical Creatures lesson," she explained. The color drained from Cassie's face, and she started to run.

Expecting the worst, she burst through the doors without announcing herself first. Madam Pomfrey was fussing over the platinum-haired boy as he writhed in the bed, blood-soaked bandages littering the floor. Hagrid was standing off to the side, looking extremely white, his beady eyes watering.

"It's agony!" Draco moaned.

"Just lie still!" the school nurse scolded him. "You'd be fine in a minute if you'd just let me work."

"Draco," Cassie said, moving to the side of the bed. She saw the gash on his arm, but otherwise, she could see no other injuries. "Listen to Madam Pomfrey!"

"Cassie," Draco said, his silver eyes landing on her. The Slytherin boy looked sincerely afraid just then. "Help me!"

"You're fine," Cassie said, forcing herself to reach out and squeeze the hand on his uninjured arm. She reminded herself that her cousin had been fiercely protected his entire life, that he had experienced little discomfort other than the occasional disapproval of his father. It made her resist the urge to belittle him just then. "I'm here, you're doing just fine."

At her words, he stilled, and Madam Pomfrey healed him with a sprinkle of an elixir and a wave of her wand. She headed to the cupboards to fetch a blood-replenishing potion and a sleeping draught. Cassie firmly told him to drink both, and soon the third year was sleeping. Her eyes went to Hagrid again. Seeing the gentle half-giant in anguish was much harder than watching her cousin writhe in pain.

"Hagrid," she said quietly, leaving her sleeping cousin's bedside to approach him. "It's all right, he's just fine."

"My fault," he choked. "All mine."

"I don't know what happened," she said gently, "But I highly doubt that's true."

Severus came through the infirmary doors just then. Cassie gave him a quick rundown of the gash on Draco's arm.

"Nothing venomous?" he asked Hagrid.

"No, just a hippogriff talon," Hagrid sniffed.

The expression on Severus's face as he looked at the half-giant was the softest Cassie had seen as of late. "Then no harm has been done. Go and get some rest, Hagrid."

Hagrid left then, and Cassie sighed as she watched him go. "I can't stand to see him like this."

"Draco is okay."

"I know he's okay. I'm talking about Hagrid," she said. Severus's black eyes were fixed on Draco. "What is it, Severus?"

"I have to inform Lucius and Narcissa," he said grimly. Suddenly, Cassie understood the contrition in the Head of Slytherin's voice.


	6. Neville's Worst Fear

Cassie had several places she wanted to be after Hagrid had left the hospital wing. She wanted to go to the gamekeeper's hut to offer him reassurance that everything would be okay. She wanted to stay in the hospital wing, not only to make sure that Draco wasn't being an annoying prat and wasting all of Madam Pomfrey's time, but to be there when her aunt and uncle came. And she still had Crabbe and Goyle's detention to deal with, something that now seemed trivial with what was going on.

Severus was occupied with mailing a carefully worded letter to the Malfoys as she was heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Not all that interested in eating at the moment, she wanted to find Harry. Part of keeping him safe was knowing his class schedule this term, and she knew he had been there when Draco had been attacked. She barely had to look for him, however, as he, Ron, and Hermione cornered her as soon as she crossed the threshold. In a flurry of panic, they told her what had happened at their Care of Magical Creatures lesson and appealed to her to do something. Cassie thanked them and sent them on their way to the Gryffindor table.

During dinner, she asked Madam Hooch to take over her detention, explaining that she wanted to defend Hagrid when she saw Lucius and Narcissa. The older witch agreed to supervise the two Slytherin third years before she even finished her sentence. "Anything to help Hagrid!" she exclaimed.

When Cassie walked into the hospital wing, Draco was surrounded by Slytherin students. The pug-faced girl was sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking his hair idly as he laughed animatedly with the group.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Cassie said loudly as she approached the gaggle of teens, "Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

Both boys looked dumbfounded as she addressed them, but Draco spoke before either one could think quickly enough to respond. "You've got to be kidding, Cassie!"

"You being injured does not excuse their punishment."

"They're keeping me company!" he whined at her.

She ignored him, her attention going back to his goons. "Don't keep Madam Hooch waiting, or I'll assign you another detention with Filch!" They scrambled out of their chairs without protest. Parkinson was glaring at her now.

"Do you have something you'd like to say, Patsy?" Cassie asked, raising an eyebrow at the young witch.

"It's Pansy!" the girl said shrilly. "You're being unfair, Draco needs his friends - "

"If Draco is as injured as he's claiming to be, then he needs his rest. Take a hike."

The girl stood, although she looked incredibly displeased. "I thought you said she was cool sometimes," she muttered to Draco as she left the bedside, the rest of the group following her lead. Cassie didn't hide the smug smile on her face as she watched them go.

"Why do you have to keep embarrassing me in front of my friends?" Draco grumbled.

"Because I don't like the company you keep."

"Funny," her cousin replied, "That's the same thing Father says about _you._ "

"Good," she said firmly, sitting down. "Then I know I'm doing something right." Draco shook his head, looking away as he silently cursed her. "Draco, does your  
arm _really_ still hurt?"

Silver eyes snapped back to her. "It's awful!"

"You were just laughing with your friends."

"They were distracting me from the pain."

"Draco," Cassie said, leaning toward her younger cousin. "In all seriousness. Why are you doing this? To get out of the detention I gave you? To skip classes for a few days?"

"Why are you blaming me for what the giant oaf did?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. She noticed he didn't grimace from the movement.

"It's not Hagrid's fault that you insulted a hippogriff!" Cassie snapped. "If you had been paying attention to his lesson - "

"You don't know how it happened!"

"I do," she said firmly, "so stop playing the victim. You screwed up! Madam Pomfrey mended your wound, so why are you in here?"

"You're going to believe a half-breed over your own family?"

"Draco!" Cassie balked. "He is your _professor,_ show a little respect!" She wasn't about to reveal that the Gryffindor trio had been the ones to tell her the details of the incident. It would only make him more standoffish.

"He shouldn't be," Draco muttered then. Cassie was about to reply, and quite heatedly, when the door to the hospital wing opened. Narcissa came flying up to her son's bed, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Draco, my darling boy!" she sniffed, "I'm so relieved you're okay!"

"Mother - " he started to protest, but his words were stifled by the kisses she was planting all over his face. _And he thought_ I _was embarrassing,_ Cassie thought to herself.

"Be careful, Aunt Cissy," Cassie said sarcastically, "Wouldn't want to hurt his bum arm, would you?"

"Oh!" Narcissa said, pulling away, "I'm so sorry, my love, did I hurt you?"

"No, Mother," Draco said, shooting Cassie a glare. "Where is Father?"

"He's speaking with Severus and the Headmaster," she said, sitting down opposite from Cassie. "The school governors have already been informed, of course!"

Cassie shook her head in disbelief. "Leave it to him to make this a political game."

"Cassiopeia," Narcissa said grimly, "What a horrible attitude to have. Draco could have been _killed,_ and it's all the half-giant's fault _-_ "

Cassie barked out a humorless laugh. "Is that what you two are going to claim so you can get him sacked?"

"It's the truth," Draco said with feigned despondency. "Mother, it was so horrible, my life flashed before my eyes - "

"Oh, you poor thing!" Narcissa cried. She smoothed back his hair in the same way that Parkinson had just been doing. Cassie stood up, the entire scene making her stomach churn. "Where are you going?"

"To find Lucius before this charade goes any further!" Cassie was heading to the door when the platinum-blond wizard suddenly came through it, followed by Severus.

"Niece," Lucius drawled. His cane clicked on the floor as he walked, silver eyes looking down his nose at her. "I must say I'm surprised to see you here, actually at your family's side."

"Says the man that insisted on seeing the Headmaster to make demands before checking on his injured son," she countered.

"What would you know of demands, Cassiopeia, as you were not present during the conversation?" he hissed lowly.

"You're going to try to have Hagrid fired," she said. She wanted to slap the complacent look right off her uncle's face.

"For once, you and I agree on something."

"I don't _agree_ with it!" she huffed.

"Whether or not you do, it won't make a difference," Lucius continued. He stood at his son's bedside, looking mildly disgusted at the sight of the boy lying in bed with his bandaged arm. Lucius never was one to coddle his son during times of showing weakness. "The half-breed was never suited to teach children of magical blood. Being made gamekeeper was bad enough. The fact that he was reinstated after his stint in Azkaban - "

"Where _you_ helped put him, and you knew he was innocent!" Her emotions were starting to spiral out of control. The one thing she was grateful for right then was that Hagrid was not present for any of this.

"Cassie," came Severus's low voice from behind Lucius. It sounded like a warning, that single word from his lips asking her to calm down. If he had been able to say something more aloud, she knew he would be telling her that arguing was pointless. Lucius had made up his mind, and he rarely changed it when he had decided to destroy someone's life.

"Yes, Severus," Lucius said, looking rather pleased with himself, "reign in your temperamental bird before she says something she'll regret. I could, of course, ask the Minister to put the barbarian _back_ into Azkaban for endangering the life of my only son."

That was all Cassie could take. She stormed from the hospital wing then, knowing that if she stayed, she would spout off something that might make Lucius do what he had threatened. It was never far from her mind that the Malfoy patriarch had Fudge wrapped around his finger.

She made her way to the gamekeeper's hut, trying to control her fury during her few minutes of solitude. No doubt Severus would have to spend time schmoozing with Lucius before he could leave the hospital wing, something she was trying not to picture. Hagrid didn't need to see her aggravation; he needed consoling.

"What are you three doing out after dark?" she asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione accusingly as she met them on the path. But even as the question left her, she knew the answer. "Nevermind, sorry. How is he?"

"Drunk," Ron replied impassively.

"He won't get fired, will he?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I don't know," Cassie told her truthfully. What use would there be in giving them false reassurance? They knew as much as anyone that the Malfoys were diabolical. Harry's face fell at her answer.

"Can't you convince Malfoy to drop it?" he asked sullenly.

"It's out of Draco's hands at this point. Lucius is on the warpath."

A few choice curses left Ron's mouth at that. After reassuring the trio of Gryffindors that she would do everything she could to help Hagrid, she sent them on their way, watching to make sure they made it through the castle doors safely before continuing down to Hagrid's hut. Knowing he was inebriated at the moment, she knocked a few times and then entered without waiting for an answer. The gentle gamekeeper was in front of his fireplace, a bottle of rum in his hand, Fang nestled next to his enormous feet.

"Hagrid," Cassie said softly, going over to the man, who blinked a few times before registering who was standing beside him. "It's going to be okay."

A sound that resembled the cry of a wounded animal left Hagrid's throat, and before she knew what was happening she found herself locked in a lung-squeezing embrace. A knock came at the door, but Hagrid was so distracted that he didn't seem to hear it. Cassie, unable to make a sound in her current predicament, waited for the visitor to let themselves in.

"Good to see you have company, Hagrid," McGonagall said as she stepped across the threshold, with what looked like an unlabeled bottle of firewhiskey in her hand. Vector, Lupin, and Flitwick trailed in behind her. Hagrid let go of Cassie, and she took a few deep breaths as the professors began to offer their sentiments.

"What're you all doing here?" Hagrid sobbed to the room. Flitwick squeaked in surprise as he was pulled into Hagrid's crushing embrace. "Someone needs ter be up at the castle! What about Black?"

"Pomona and Albus are patrolling," McGonagall said, uncorking the liquor bottle. "And Severus will join them as soon as Lucius dismisses him from his presence." Cassie smirked at the Head of Gryffindor, who winked before handing her the whiskey.

About an hour and three shots of burning alcohol later, Cassie was going back to the castle. The other professors were still in the hut with Hagrid, and she wondered if they would be stopping by Severus's office the next morning for a hangover cure. Flitwick had been very flushed and hiccuping when she had left, and Vector had been giggling at every clever joke McGonagall had been spouting, something Cassie had never seen the serious witch do before.

She found Severus in the dungeon corridor near the Potions classroom, having just started his patrol. "Is it hopeless?" she asked him.

"Dumbledore has insisted that Hagrid will not lose his post," he said, his low voice reverberating off the stone walls around them. Cassie hadn't realized that the alcohol in her system was affecting her until a sob left her throat. Despite being in the hallway where they could be seen by students, she flung her arms around the Potions Master's torso. Instead of pulling away and chiding her for her display of vulnerability, Severus returned her hug, as he was just as relieved over Hagrid's fate as she was.

* * *

With Sirius Black on the loose, a large number of students were reading the _Daily Prophet_ at breakfast in case there was new information. Cassie didn't need to look at the front page to know that something had happened. When she and Severus made their way to the staff table, heads were bowed together, voices talking excitedly at each of the house tables. Many students were looking up from their conversations to glance at Harry, who seemed oblivious as he dug into his bowl of porridge with Oliver Wood yapping in his ear.

"Black was spotted in Dufftown yesterday by a Muggle," Sprout said as soon as Severus and Cassie sat. "Gone by the time the Ministry got there."

"So he's just as brash as everyone says he is," Cassie mused.

"Or perhaps he is just that dense," Severus offered. He wore a brooding look as he reached for the platter of scrambled eggs.

Sprout cocked her head to the side as she chewed her bacon. "I recall Sirius Black being a lot of things during his school days. Dense certainly wasn't one of them. He has to know that the Ministry is looking for him non-stop." Maybe the Head of Hufflepuff hadn't intended to compliment the Azkaban escapee, but Cassie recognized that it was the reason for the sour look that appeared on Severus's face. He was silent during the rest of their meal even as Sprout reminisced about Sirius and James causing chaos in her class.

Cassie and Severus went on their separate ways after breakfast. He had a class to teach, and she went to the hospital wing to see Draco. Once again, he was surrounded by other Slytherins, this time with a fourth-year girl feeding him bites of pastry while the Parkinson girl looked on in obvious resentment.

"I trust that with this many people here, one of them thought to bring you yesterday's homework," Cassie said, cutting through the chatter as she walked up.

"Oh, Father said I am far too weak to do any," Draco countered, wincing as he laid his head back on the pillow. "He had Professor Snape pass it on to the rest of the teachers last night."

"Then you've had plenty of time to rest. I think it's time for you to get to your classes."

"Cousin, I can't, I'm in no shape to go to class!"

Madam Pomfrey walked up to the bed just then, a scowl on her face as she looked down at her patient. "I've made it perfectly clear that you have been cleared to resume your normal course scheduled, Mr. Malfoy. And I expected your friends to leave ten minutes ago!" The Slytherins grumbled and shot glares at the nurse and Cassie as they left.

"Come on, Draco. I'll escort you to class," said Cassie.

Her cousin took his sweet time getting out of the bed, grimacing as he moved. Finally, when he had his robes on, Madam Pomfrey stomped back to her office. Cassie and Draco went out to the corridor, and he rolled his eyes at her. "I know how to get to Potions, Cassie."

"Obviously you know how to get there. Whether or not you will is a different story." His response was to sigh overdramatically. They walked in mutually annoyed silence for the first several minutes, and then Cassie said, "I hope you've had time to think about things."

"What things?"

"Hagrid."

"Oh, I've had time to think," Draco said, a sly grin on his face. "I hope I can be there when he's sacked!"

"You really are a piece of work," she hissed. "Do you realize that he has done _nothing_ to you? In fact, I doubt that Hagrid has done anything to anyone ever - "

"Except sick his bloody chicken on me!"

Cassie groaned in frustration. "I'm not going round and round about this again." They had reached the entrance hall, and instead of heading to the dungeons staircase, she pulled him into her classroom.

"What are you going to do, give me detention right now?" Draco drawled, rolling his eyes again.

"Draco, this is serious," she roughly. "You don't understand what you're trying to do. This isn't a game! Hagrid is a good person, one of the most kind-hearted, generous people I've ever come across. And you and your father are looking to hurt him, and for what reason? Because he's half-giant?" He looked away from her, a defiant look on his face nonetheless. "Answer me, Draco!"

"I don't have to do anything you say!"

"I want an answer," she said through gritted teeth, "because if that truly _is_ your reasoning, then you really are a prejudiced pile of shit."

"Who do you think you are, saying that to me?" For a moment, it looked like he was trying to emanate Lucius's conceited demeanor, only making her more aggravated.

Cassie took a few steps towards him, and she realized how menacing her body language must have been right then, as the Slytherin teen looked nervous as he backed away. "I'm someone who doesn't put up with people with that mindset. What the hell do you think I was doing in South America last year, Draco?"

"You were training, on Dumbledore's orders - "

"That's right. And when I was done with that, I tracked down and disposed of people that think in incredibly similar ways to my father's followers."

"I'm not a Death Eater wannabe!" Draco snapped.

"Well color me stupid, because that's exactly what you're shaping up to be."

"Why do you always do this to me?" he asked suddenly.

"Do what to you, Draco?"

"Treat me like I'm scum, and then hang around blood traitors and Mudbloods and half-breeds - "

"You're only proving my point!" she exclaimed. "How do you not see it? There's going to be a point down the road where we're going to be on opposing sides, do you realize that? And it's not going to matter who's family and who isn't!"

Draco blinked. "We already are!" he shouted, and for the first time, Cassie saw real anguish on his face. "You didn't come to see me once over the summer, and yet you had _Saint Potter_ living with you! And then you expect me to just fall in line and listen to you when you're here!"

It was Cassie's turn to be caught off guard by the words that were thrown into the empty classroom. "Did it actually bother you?"

He huffed, looking away from her again. This time, it seemed he was trying to bury his vulnerability. "No. I'm just making a point."

Her irritation started to subside. For the first time in the last couple of days, she was looking at him as the sensitive teen he could be, rather than the mini-Lucius she was growing to despise. Guilt ran through her as she realized she had been essentially absent from Draco's life over the last year. No wonder Lucius's influence was so apparent now.

She cleared her throat after moments of tense silence. "Let's get you to class. You shouldn't be late for Professor Snape." For once, Draco didn't try to argue with her as they walked to the dungeons.

With Charms essays to grade, assisting during the seventh year Transfiguration class, and patrolling the halls, Cassie kept busy for the remainder of the day. She only became aware of what had happened during Lupin's lesson containing the Gryffindor third years when it was close to dinner. She was just leaving Flitwick's office after returning marked rolls of parchment when she overheard chatter from a group of Ravenclaws.

"I wish I had been there to see it!" one girl exclaimed.

"Can you imagine? Professor Snape in old lady's clothes!" another added, and then the entire group was giggling as they walked.

Cassie was bewildered. Under what circumstances would Severus be wearing woman's clothing, and why did students know about it? Unless someone had charmed his wardrobe, she couldn't fathom what had happened...unless, of course, Fred and George had pulled some delinquent prank during their Potions lesson. She didn't even want to think about how livid Severus felt if the twins had managed something that childish.

More clues to the mystery were evident when Cassie entered the Great Hall. Voices were chattering excitedly throughout the hall once again, and many students, Gryffindors in particular, were looking up at the high table with large grins on their faces. The next thing she noticed was Severus, who had a full plate of food in front of him. His attention, however, seemed to be on Lupin rather than his meal. If looks could kill, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would have been dead ten times over.

"What's going on on?" she asked quietly as she sat next to the Head of Slytherin. He pulled his eyes away from Lupin and turned to her. In an instant, she could tell by the menacing gleam in his onyx eyes that he was far past antagonized.

"Not here," he hissed. She knew not to press the issue further.

Cassie ate quickly, barely registering the bites of lamb chop that she was putting into her mouth. As soon as she indicated that she was finished, Severus stood to leave. She nearly had to jog to keep up with his pace. More snickering could be heard even as the pair burst through the doors and into the entrance hall.

He looked as if he was going to head to the dungeons, but Cassie caught his arm. "Severus, I have tutoring hours," she said, and he quickly changed course to go to her classroom. No students would be able to enter at the moment, as he slammed the door shut and locked it before speaking.

"The bloody werewolf," he started quietly in his most dangerous voice, "gave the students a lesson on boggarts today."

It took a few moments for her to piece together what he was getting at. Once she realized that the boggart had taken his form and apparently had ended up in geriatric female attire, Cassie understood his aggravation. The last thing that Severus would tolerate was indignation in front of the student body. But even in her lover's distress, she couldn't help but wonder something else.

"Severus," she said quietly, knowing she was going to need to walk on eggshells if she wanted Severus to actually hear her, "Whose boggart was it?"

The look he gave her was one of cognizance, and yet the question only seemed to anger him further. "What does it matter?" he spat at her.

"It doesn't matter that you're a student's biggest fear?"

As he stood there, leaning forward with a death grip on one of the desks and a sneer on his face, she could see something within him break. The hard lines around his mouth softened, and he stood up, his gaze on her but looking far beyond the room they were in. "It was Longbottom," he told her.

Unchecked emotions were stirring within her as well. The idea that Severus was now the subject of endless jokes from his students had rightfully earned her sympathy, but now something else was brewing. It angered her that someone like Neville, who had such a tragic past and not-so-pleasant present, was so petrified of the wizard standing before her that the boggart had taken his form. In a world with Lord Voldemort and dementors and countless supernatural creatures. With Death Eaters that may have been imprisoned for their crimes against his parents, but were still breathing.

Cassie suddenly felt exhausted. It wasn't physical fatigue, but more of weariness in her soul. Dealing with Malfoy's campaign against Hagrid had enraged her and made her feel helpless. She felt protective of Severus, who was rightfully distressed with Lupin's employment at Hogwarts. Now with what Lupin had encouraged in his classroom, she had every intention of confronting the new professor. With the revelation of Neville Longbottom's worst fear, there were a few moments where Cassie wanted to demand that Severus change his behavior and then storm for the room, to berate his lack of empathy. But she knew an outburst would only alienate her from him, that much of her displeasure stemmed from her own guilt that her mother and step-father were responsible for the boy's institutionalized parents. She was grateful for those seconds of clarity when her eyes met Severus's again.

"Okay," she said softly, closing the distance between them and reaching for his hand. When she squeezed it, she felt some of the tension leave his body, and the defenses he had thrown up start to crumble. "What will _we_ do about it?"


End file.
